Blog użytkownika:EverHiccstrid/Nowa Historia
Cześć wszystkim! Witam w moim 3 blogu. Tu już Skupie się na Czkawce i jego przygodach. A teraz informacje: *Smark , bliźniaki , Śledzik , Astrid i Czkawka mają 16 lat *Czkawka nie ma nogi ,a Szczerbol lotki *Czkawka jest zakochany w Astrid z wzajemnościął ( ale ciiiii obiecałam że nikomu nie powiem C: ) *Czasem tytuły będą po angielsku, czasem po polsku ,a czasem nie będzie tytułów *Myśli linią GRUBĄ *Czkawa umie grać na gitarze ,ale o tym nie wie nikt *Astrid pięknie śpiewa Koniec informacji. Zapraszam. 1.Night and the fury Oczami Czkawki. Wstałem dziś wcześnie. Było około 5:30. Wszyscy Wandale jeszcze smacznie spali, a ja jak zwykle wybrałem się z moją szczerbatą Mordką na poranny lot. Około 9:00 musiałem lecieć do SA ( Smoczej Akademii) na trening. Doleciałem okołlo 9:05 - Cześć wszystkim - powiedziałem - Przepraszam za spóźnienie i chciałem powiedzieć że przekładamy trening na wieczór. Spotkamy się tu o 18:00. Gdy powiedziałem co miałem powiedzieć , poleciałem nad Krucze Urwisko. Lubie spędzać tu czas. Pewnie dlatego że tu poznałem Szczerbatka , który zmienił moje życie na lepsze. Zsiadłem z Mordki i poszedłem w strone jaskini ,wziąłem z niej moją gitare i usiadłem na jakimś średnim drzewie. Zaczełem grać, znaczy nie grałem ,tylko ciągałem za struny, nagle olśniło mnie i zaczełem grać i z nie wiem czemu zaczołem cicho nucić tekst piosenki ,której nigdy nie słyszałem ,ale miałem wrażenie że znam ją od zawsze. < Chodzi o " For dancing and the dreaming" > Grał tak dobre kilka godzin ,aż wyćwiczył się na perfekcje. Niweidział tylko że Smark i bliźniaki właśnie zaczeli go szpiegować. ( jest godz 16:30) Oczami Smarka. Z bliźniakami ,szpiegujemy Czkawke. Co on robi? - Co on robi? - szepnąłem do Mieczyka. - Nie wiem - odszepnął bliźniak - A czy to nie oczywiste?!? - powiedziała zdziwiona Szpadka - On gra na gitarze! Ale powiedziała to zbyt głośno, bo Czkawka przestał i odwrócił się. - Halo? - zapytał , Mieczyk chciał mu już coś odpowiedzieć ,ale Szpadka zakryłamu usta ręką. Oczami Czkawki Zeszłem z drzewa i odłożyłam gitare. Ruszyłem w kierunku SA i doszedłem tam na czas. - Cześć , dziśiaj tylko patrol i do domu - powiedziałem Wsiedliśmy na smoki i zrobiliśmy kilka kółek i wróciliśmy do akademii. - Pa! - powiedziała Astrid - Do jutra - powiedział Śledzik. - Czeee... - zaczął Smark i Bliźniaki. - O nie wy tu zostajecie. - zaczałem - Macie mi się wytłumaczyć czemu mnie szpiegowaliście? - Myyyy ? Szpiegowaliśmy? Żartujesz sobie my? - tłumaczyli się bliźniacy i Smark. - Ehhh..... Ile słyszeliście? - zapytałem z wiestchnieniem. - Poł - powiedział Smark - Spadajcie zanim wam przyłoże - powiedziałem nieżle wkurzony , składając dłoń w pięść. - Taaa już się boję Czkawki , grorzącego mi, Ty nawet much byś nie skrzywdził - nie wytrzymałem , przywaliłem Smarkowi z całej siły w twarz. Osunął się na ziemie i wycierał krew cieknącą mu z nosa.Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i poleicałem do Kruczego Urwiska. Zacząłem walić pięścią w drzewa. Szczerbatek przyglądał mi się z zaciekawieniem. Po godzinie walenia w drzewa cała moja pięść była w krwi i drzazgach. Wróciłem do domu na piechote, opatrzyłem rękę i położyłem się spać. 2. Co się z tobą dzieje??? Oczzami Czkawki Wstałem poźno jak na siebie. Coś mnie strasznie ręka boli. Podniosłem rękę i zobaczyłem że jest w lekko zakrwawionym bandarzu. Tylko co ja takiego robiłem?Aaaa... Już wiem. Wyżywałem się na drzewach. O dziwo to strasznie relaksujące. Teraz rozumiem czemu Astrid się wyrzywa na drzewach. Tylko następnym razemteż będę się bronią wyżywał. A wracając jest 10:00. No nie czyli zaspałem na zajęcia w SA. Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Zszedłem na dół i otworzyłem. - Cześć Czkawka. Czemu nie było cię na zajęciach? - zapytała radosnym głosem Astrid. - Czeeeeść..... Emmm zaspałem - Po co kłamać? ''' - Okey. A co ci się stało w rękę. - zapytała. Nadal wesoła naprawde czuję się dziwnie. Gapi się i uśmiecha jak głupia. Szczerbatek i bliźnniaki w ciele Astrid???' - Na drzewach się wyżywałem - powiedziałem. Nie umiem kłamać , więc nie będę. - A no właśnie. Podobno biłeś się ze Smarkiem. Cała wioska o pym plotkuje. To prawda? - '''Przesłuchanie...' - Nie biłem się z nim ,ale dostał ode mnie w pysk. - uśmioechnąłem się na samą myśl jak się zwijał z bólu. - Czkawka.... może powinnieneś zrobić sobie wakacje od nas. - powiedziała. - Nie rozumiem... Znaczy rozumiem ,ale nie rozumiem..... ehhh wiesz o co chodzi - zaplątałem ,a ją to wyraźnie rozśmieszyło/ - No wiesz. Jakby ci to powiedzieć... Eeee... Bo... - jąkała się - No wyduś to z siebie! - zaśmiałem się - Bo wiesz ty nie masz silnego charakteru i łatwo podlegasz innym , a przy tym zmienia się twój charakter.... - Chcesz powiedzieć że zmieniam się w Smarka i bliźniaki? - zdziwiłem się - Tak jakby. Nie zauważyłeś , spodobało ci się znęcanie się nad innymi! Gdzie jest ten stary Czkawka? - zaszkliły jej się oczy - Jestem w ciąż taki sam jak kiedyś! - I zaczeła się kłutnia. - Nie! Zaczynasz być brutalny i bez uczuciowy! - zacisneła rękę w pięść i skierowała w moją strone. - Nie radzę - powiedziałęm łapiąc w dłoń jej pięść i ściskając z całej siły. Łzy zaczeły spływać po jej policzkach. Puściłem ją ,a ona uciekła płacząc. Zatrzasnąłem drzwi do domu i usiadłęm samotnie przy stole i zacząłem myśleć: A może ona ma racje. Wcześniej bym tak nie zrobił , a zwłaszcza jej. Przecierz wcześniej gdybym coś takiego zobaczył pomógłbym jej. Jestem idiotą! Tępym tępym.... '-' Idiotą! - krzyknąłem do siebie. - Synu? Co się stało Astrid? Czemu płakała? - No super do domu wszedł ojciec. ' - Emmmm.... No bo - zacząłem szeptać - to przeze mnie... - Jak to? - zdziwił się ojciec. - A CO CIĘ TO!!!!!!!! - Krzyknąłem wbiegłem do mojego pokoju zapakowałem najważniejsze rzeczy , potem wyszedłem z domu trzaskając z całej siły drzwiami i skierowałem się w stronę Kruczego Urwiska po gitarę. W Kruczym Urwisku Czkawke szpieguje Astrid. - Szczerbatku , uciekamy z stąd. Nie wytrzymam tu ani chwili dłużej. - byłem ostro wkurzony. - Ale nie potrafię. Co się ze mną dzieje? Szkoda że nawet ty nie znasz odpowiedzi. - Wrrau ( tłum. Jasne ,że znam ,ale ty nie rozumiesz co do ciebie mówie! A odpowiedz to to że dorastasz) - mruknął Szczerbatek - Szkoda że ciebie nie rozumiem- Osunołem się na ziemie z gitarą w ręce. - Czkawka? Czemu ty to robisz? Czemu skrzywdziłeś swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę... a nie zaraz Astrid mnie nie nawidzi. Tak jak reszta. Chciał bym się dowiedzieć czemu? Jestem idiotą. - mówiłem do siebie. - Marnuje swoje życie. A może to życie marnuje się na mnie? Nie wiem i gadam bez sensu. Chyba tak jak zwykle. Ale czemu? Czemu skrzywdziłem Astrid. Przecierz jestem w niej zakochany. A może nie jestem. Chyba nie. Skoro spokojnie dałem rade ją skrzywdzić to nie jestem. Po moim policzku zaczeły spływać łzy. - Nawet nie umiem nie płakać. Płacze z byle powodu. Dobra trzeba żyć dalej. Co się stało to się nie odstanie. Tylko jak mam przeprosić Astrid. Pewnie nie chce mnie już nawet znać. - wytarłem łzy. - Może zagram jej coś na gitarze? Nie ,to już wyjdzie na podryw. A ja chcę tylko powrócić do przyjaźni. Może tek : Astrid przepraszam. Wiem że zachowywałem się jak ostatni debil ,ale .... nie nie dam rady myśleć. Heh ciekawe co by było gdyby ktoś zapytał czy kiedyś kłuciłem się ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką. " Tak kiedyś się pokłuciłem. To było tak: Wstałem późno i nagle Astrid zapukała do drzwi i zaczeliśmy rozmawiać i wtedy Adstrid wspomniała o tym że walnąłem Smarka, i zaczeła mówić że się zmieniłe... Hehehehhe Nie moge jestem .., hehehhe - śmiałem się jak głupi. - Jestem śmieszny. -Tak jesteś i to bardzo. - ASTRID!!! Cooo ty tu robisz? - Szpieguję cię. - spojrzałem na nią miną " Serio." Usiadła obok mnie. - Dużo słyszałaś? - Wszystko. A i wybaczam ci. - uśmiechneła się - ale więcej tak nie rób. - Ok. Ale Astrid? Ty słyszałaś jak mówiłem że jestem.... - zacząłem - We mnie zakochany? Tak . - powiedziała i pocałowała mnie w usta. Odwzajemniłem pocałunek. Gdy się odemnie odsuneła zarumieniła się. Ja tylko zamrugałem kilka razy ,aby mieć pewność że to nie sen. Szczerbek patrzył się na nas jak na .... jakiś cud. Uśmiechnąłem się - Zagrasz coś? - powiedziała przysuwając się do mnie - A ja zaśpiewam. - Ty śpiewasz? - Tak tylko nikomu o tym nie mówiłam. -No prosze ,a ja nie mówiłem że gram na gitarze. - zaśmiałem się Zaczołem grać. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gzKYEYQstw%7CPiosenka którą śpiewa As. ''the way you move is like a full-on rainstorm And I'm a house of cards You're the kind of reckless that should Send me running but I kinda know that I won't get far And you stood there in front of me Just close enough to touch Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain Cause I see sparks fly Whenever you smile Get me with those green eyes baby As the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around Cause I see sparks fly Whenever you smile My mind forgets to remind me You're a bad idea You touch me once and it's really something You find I'm ever better than You imagined I would be I'm on my guard for the rest of the world, but with you I know it's no good And I could wait patiently But I really wish I would Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain Cause I see sparks fly Whenever you smile Get me with those green eyes baby As the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around Cause I see sparks fly Whenever you smile I run my fingers through your hair And watch the lights go wild Just keep on keeping your eyes on me It's just wrong enough to make it feel right And lead me up the staircase Won't you whisper soft and slow I'm captivated by you baby like a fireworks show Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain Cause I see sparks fly Whenever you smile Get me with those green eyes baby As the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around Cause I see sparks fly Whenever you smile Sparks fly, baby smile And the sparks fly - Wow. Ty naprawde pięknie śpiewasz - 'Amerykę odkryłem ' - Dzięki. - zarumieniła się trochę - Lepiej już wracajmy. Moj ojciec pewnie myśli że już dawno odleciałem z Berk. - Ok, ale jeśli nawet chodźby pomyślisz o ucieczce z Berk to znajde cię i zabiję. - spojrzała na mnie złowrogo. - Okeeey - powiedziałem niepewnie wstając i pomagając jej wstać. Ja , Szczerbatek i Astrid rószyliśmy w kierunku wioski. Poszedłem do swojego domu i rozpakowałem Szczerbatka,czyli wyjąłem to co było w torbie przy siodle. Ale ... '''O nie gitara! Niosłem ją cały czas!! Oby mnie nikt nie zobaczył. Ale zaraz mam talent i to wielki ( Skromność XD) nie będę się z nim krył. I już nawet wiem co zrobić ,aby wszyscy się dowiedzieli.. Wziąłem moją gitare i szybko i cicho udałem się do centrum wioski. Wspiąłem się na drzewo i zacząłem grać tą piosenkę ( "For dancing and the dreaming") Wszyscy ludzie zaczlei się rozglądać ,ale mnie nie zauważyli. - Co tu się dzieje? Kto gra tą piosenkę! - Ryknął mój ojciec. - Halo! Tu jestem! - powiedziałem wciąż grając. Zacząłem grać głośniej i szybciej. - Czkawka! Złaź z tego drzewa i przestań grać! - mój ojciej byl ostro wkurzony. Cz'''emu? Przecierz ja tylko pokazuje że mam jakiś talent.' - Młody lepiej przestań ,bo będziesz miał przerąbane. - powiedział Pyskacz. Ze zdziwienia pomyliłem strune i przestałem . Zeskoczyłem z drzewa i popatrzyłem z lekkim przerażeniem na ojca. - TY! - wskazał na mnie - Do domu! ALE JUŻ! Ruszyłem w kierunku domu ciągnąc gitare po ziemi. Wszedłem do domu , gitare położyłem na schodach do mojego pokoju i usiadłem przy stole czekając na ścięcie głowy. Nagle do domu wszedł ojciec. - Z skąd znasz tą piosenkę! - ryknął - Tą czyli którą? -' nie rozumiem go''' - CZKAWKA! NIE POGRYWAJ SOBIE ZE MNĄ! - wkurzył się - Ale ja serio nie rozumiem! Jaką piosenkę! - powiedziałem. - Tą co grałeś na placu głównym! - Ale ja jej nie znam. Zaraz czyli ja nie wymyśliłem tej piosenki? - zapytałem zdziwiony. - Ehh. To... to była ulu...ulubiona piosenka twojej matki. - powiedział półgłosem - Nigdy nie wspominasz o mamie. Jaka ona była? - powiedziałem niepewnie. - Była taka jak ty. Też zawsze wierzyła w pokój ze smokami i nie chciała ich zabijać. Zawsze wierzyła w inną drogę. Drogę do pokoju i szczęścia obu stron. Nikt jej nie popierał nikt nie słuchał, nawet ja. Gdybym jej wtedy słuchał ,pewnie by tu teraz z nami była. - łzy zaczeły spływać po jego policzkawch. - To jaaa może pójdę do mojego pokoju. - powiedziałem i powoli wycofałem się do swojego pokoju biorąc przy okazji gitare. Słyszałem jeszcze jak mówił do siebie łamiącym głosem. - Przepraszam Valka. To wszystko moja wina. Valka? Czyli tak miała na imię. Ciekawe czemu nigdy o niej nie wspominał i czemu po 16 latach. Wyszedłem z Mordką przez okno i udałem się na dłuuuuuugi lot musiałem pomyśleć. Czyli tak moja mama: *'Ma na imię Valka' *'Miała brązowe włosy ( bo po kimś muszę być brunetem)' *'Miała zielone oczy' *'wierzyła w pokój ze smokami' *'Nie potrafiła ich zabić' *'była niedoceniana' Czyli jestem męskim odpowiednikiem mojej mamy. Czyli że jeśli jest taka jak ja ... '- '''To możliwe że gdzieś tam żyje ze smokami!!!!! - krzyknąłem uradowany. - O kogo chodzi? - zapytała As - Astrid ? Hej! - To o kogo chodzi? - zapytała z zaciekawieniem. - O... Emmm. Ojciec otworzył się na temat mojej matki. Powiedział mi trochę o niej. Powiedział że była taka jak ja, znaczy że jestem taki jak ona. Moja mama zawsze wierzyła w pokój ze smokami. - Nie źle. A o co chodziło z tym życiem? - No bo wiesz jeśli moja mama była taka jak ja to możliwe że gdzieś tam sobie jeszcze żyje ze smokami , tylko nie wie jak trafić tu na Berk. - Albo po prostu nie chce wracać. - Ale my chcemy i musimy. - zaśmiałem się. Wróciliśmy na Berk wszedłem do domu przez okno i położyłem się spać. Z okazji Świąt Bożego Narodzenia ,gdy w ciemności smród się zbiera , a Szczerbatek ryby zbiera i Czkawka Astrid życzy by się nigdy nie smuciła. Bo u boku Jeźdźców Smoczych nuda nigdy nie doskwiera, a świąteczny czas radość budzi w nas. Wtych zawiłych słowach moich EverHiccstrid życzy was Wesołych Świąt i Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku. 3. Oczami Czkawki Wstałem o 2:00 rano. '''Dobrze że mam dardzo posłuszny budzik.' Wytarłem obślinioną twarz w koc i zszedłem ze Szczerbatkiem na dół. Zjadłem jabko i już miałem wyjść z domu ,ale nie wiedzałem jak wygląda to czego szukam. Wszedłemm po cichu do pokoju mojego ojca. O dziwo jeszcze spał. Rozejrzałem się po pokoju , był on mniejszy od mojego i na ścianach nie wisiały szkice tylko kilka portretów mojego ojca i prawdopodobnie mojej matki. Ale jeden najbardziej przykół moją uwagę. Na obrazie była moja mama i mój tata. Mama wyglądała jakby była w ciąży. Wyszedłem z pokoju ojca i wyszedłem z domu . Walnąłem w coś ja i ten ktosiek upadliśmy na ziemie. - Z skąd wiedziałam że wstaniesz o tej porze? - zapytała Astrid - Nie wiem. - zaśmiałem się. Wstałem z ziemi i pomogłem jej wstać. - Czyli jestem skazany na ciebie? - Tak. - powiedziała i walneła mnie w ramię. O dziwo nie bolało. No może troszeczkę. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka ,a Astrid na Wichurę. Wystartowaliśmy. Wyjąłem moją mapę. Nie była za duża bo niedawno zacząłem ją tworzyć. 15 godzin później. Zbliża się 17:00 Jestem wykończony. Astrid zresztą też. Ledwo siedziała w siodle. - Astrid wracaj na Berk. Ja jeszcze trochę tu polatam. - powedziałem - Nie ma mowy. Jeśli sobie polece to zaraz byś się w jakieś kłopoty wpakował. - Ta to mnie zna. - Ehhh.... Dobra to wracamy razem. Też jestem padnięty. - powiedziałem i ziewnąłem - Aaaaaa czego ty się spodziewałeś po 15 godzinach latania? Smoki pewnie też już ledwo lecą. Aaaa - mówiła ziewając. 1 godzine później. Właśnie lądujemy. Astrid przed swoim domem ,a ja przed swoim. Wszedłem do domu i ojciec.... - Gdzie byłeś? - powiedział spokojnym głosem.' Czyli miał dobry dzień.' - No wiesz tu i tam i znowu tu. A teraz jeślki pozwolisz ,pójdę się położyć bo nie śpię od około 16 godzin. - powiedziałem zaspanym glosem. - Dobra idz. - powiedział ,a po chwili dodał - Zaraz czyli wstałeś o 2:00? - Nic nie słysze bo śpię! - krzyknąłem do niego z mojego pokoju. Słyszałem jak się zaśmiał. Położyłem się do łóżka i po chwili zasnąłem. Jeszcze raz życze wam wesłych Świąt i szczęśliwego Nowego Roku. A teraz Baju i Branoc. 4. Tylko plan ramowy Dam wam tylko plan ramowy bo nie chce mi się po raz trzeci tego samego. A i piąty rozdział będę musiała na nowo pisać. :C 1. Czkawka budzi się w dziwnym miejscu 2. Tajemniczy jeździec 3. Matka Czkawki - Valka 4. Noc spędzona na rozmowach. 5. Powrót do domu i niespodzianka 6. Spacer nad klify Czkawki i Astrid. 7. Czkawka i Astrid parą 8. Powrót do wioski. 9. Urywa się film. 5. Porwani. Obudziłem się w celi. Astrid leży obok mnie. Ne wiem gdzie jes.. tem. No bosko , cudownie wręcz Dagur! Zaraz czemu Dagur patrzy na nas. -Wszystko dobrze? Może na mózg ci padło? - zażartowałem sobie. - Jak to będzie pół na pół tortury czy... - Wszystko na mnie. Jeśli chodzby ją tkniesz to nie ręcze za siebie! - powiedziałem glośno - Okey Czkawuś nie krzycz jeszcze mi wioskę obudzsz. - Nie rozumiem , jak Oswald Zgodnopyszny pozwolił takiemu wariatowi przejąć władzę - powiedziałem . - Tradycja. Syn zabija ojca i ten zostaje wodzem. Mówie ci. Ty też tak zrobisz - poiwedział spokojnym głosem - Co ty taki spokonjy?!? - ten jego spokuj wyprowadza mnie z równowagi. - Miłość zmienia człowieka... - Miłość? O czym On..... - Miłość? Która by cię chciała? - zakpiłem - Nie ważne. Przejdzmy do rzeczy. ... - Chcesz mojej Nocnej furi i sekretu jak tresować smoki.. Ile razy już to mówiłeś? - zapytałem retorycznie. - ZAMKNIJ SIĘ ! ALBO TWOJA DZIEWCZYNA UCIERPI NA ZDROWIU I NIE TYLKO! - krzyknął. - O i to jest Dagur którego pamiętam! - powiedziałem uradowany ,a potem walnąłem się ręką w czoło. - Czkawka?... - powiedziała niepewnie Astrid. Wstałem z ziemi i podbieglem do niej. Przytuliłem ją z całej siły. Sykneła z bólu.Dopiero zauważyłem że krwawi. Miała głęboką rane w okolicach miednicy. Oderwałem kawałek rękawa mojej bluzki i opatrzyłem jej rane. - Wszystko będzie dobrze zobaczysz. - szepnąłem do niej ,przytulając ją (...) Nagle zauważyłem że Dagura już nie ma.Nagle usłyszałem. - Tatoooo!! - krzyknął jakiś chłopczyk. - Esto. Co się stało? - powiedział Dagur.' Dagur ma syna?!? ' Dalszej rozmowy nie słuchałem . Musiałem pomóc Astrid. Jest poważnie ranna. Płakała. Musiało ją strasznie boleć. Caly czas była we mnie wtulona, chyba podnosiło ją to na duchu. Moja obecność musiała być dla niej wsparciem. Przynieśli nam jedzenie : lekko czerstwą bułkę i wodę. Wszystko oddałem Astrid. Tak minął tydzień jadłem tylko raz ,bo Astrid mnie namówiła ,wode wypiłem ze dwa razy. Torturowano mnie, Astrid była nadal osłabiona. Przyjmowałem jej tortury. Czyli łącznie 3 godziny tortur.. - Czkawka zjedz coś proszę - powiedziała sciszonym głosem Astrid. - Nie. - ciągle ta sama odpowiedz pewnie już ją to wkurza. Tydzień zmienił się w miesiąc. Pewnie nas szukają. Moja mama jest już pewnie zmartwiona do potęgi. Dziś mam urodziny . 17 lat. - Wszystkiego najlepszego Czkawka - powiedziałem sam do siebie. Była 1:00 rano. Wyjąłem z mojej torby ciastko i świeczke. Przeczuwałem że przyjdzie mi tu spędzić urodziny dlatego zjem ciastko dopiero teraz. Wsadziłem świeczkę w ciasteczko i rozpaliłem płomyczek. '''- Chciałbym ,aby Astrid wróciła cała i zdrowa na Berk. - wyszeptałem. Zjadłem ciastko . Było ochydne ,ale czego się spodziewać po wypieku Pyskacza. Wytarłem usta. '''Nienawidze lukru. Ciekawe czy kiedyś jeszcze będę mógł go zjeść. '''Z moich zamyśleń wyrwał mnie głos Astrid. - Czkawka? Nie śpisz? - spytała zdziwiona. - Nie. Nagle rozległ się jakiś stukot. Nagle przed naszą celą pojawiła się postać. - Czkawka? - zapytał głos. - Tak? - odpowiedziałem niepewnie patrząc to na Astrid to na postać. Ten ktoś otworzył cele i mnie ... Przytulił?!?! - Synku wszystko w porządku?- Zapytałam mama, przytuliłem ją na chwilę . - Ze mną tak ,ale z Astrid troszkę gorzej, - '''zapomniałem wspomnieć że rana As nadal krwawi ,ale już mniej. - Chodzmy. - powiedziala pomogłem Astrid wstać i pobiegliśmy w kierunku wyjścia. Tam czekał Chmuroskok i Wichura. Smoczyca widząc w jakim stanie jest jej pani nie witała się tylko kazała nam wsiąść na nią. Astrid siedziała za mną ,a ja kierowałem . Czekał nas kawałek drogi lecieliśmy w ciszy. Mama wylądowała przed domem ,a ja poleciałem do Gothi. W końcu trzeba porządnie opatrzec Astrid i mnie tam przy okazji. Po 5 minutach Astrid została opatrzona , teraz moja kolej. Miałem głębokie rany które krwawiły ,ale miałem je gdzieś. Moi rodzice przyszli . Byłem już opatrzony. Ja i ojciec poszliśmy do domu ,a Astrid i mama zostały u Gothi. As to rozumiem ,ale po co mama. Oczami Valki Gothi zaczeła pisać coś na piasku. Ja czytałam to Astrid. - Astrid, Gothi pisze że jesteś zdrowa ,ale... - nie mogłam zrozumieć obrazka ,ale po chwili się odmyśliłam - ,ale nie będziesz mogła mieć kiedykolwiek dzieci. Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie smutnym wzrokiem. Szkoda mi jej. Nie będzie mogła nigdy założyć rodziny. Podeszłam do niej i pocieszałam. Gothi zaparzyła herbaty ziołowej dla Astrid. Gdy Astrid poczuła się lepiej zaprowadziłam ją do jej domu i wróciłam do swojego. Gdy tylko zamknełam drzwi zobaczyłam Czkawke przed sobą . Sekundę temu go tu nie było. - Co z nią? - zapytał zatroskanym głosem. - Wszystko dobrze.. - ciekawe czemu go to interesuje. 'Oczami Czkawki' Co za ulga. Astrid jest zdrowa. Zabił bym się gdyby coś jej się stało. - A gdzie jest Szczerbatek? - W Kruczym Urwisku - powiedziała mama. Wybiegłem z domu i pobiegłem nad Krucze Urwisko Skoczyłem ze smarky i Szczerbatek mnie złapał , już byliśmy w powietrzu. Brakowało mi tego uczucia. Latam już dwie godziny. Ląduje w Kruczym Urwisku. Zaraz czy to Astrid? Czemu płacze? Podbiegłem do niej. - Co jest Astriś? - zapytałem zmartwiony. - Nic poprostu cieszę się że już jesteśmy wolni. - kłamie. Widać po jej oczach. - Dobrze ,a teraz powiedz prawde. - uśmiechnąłem się do niej. - Nie ważne! - krzykneła i odeszła odemnie i znów zaczela płakać. Podeszłem do niej powoli i przytuliłem i pocałowałem. - A tak w ogóle to wszystkiego najlepszego. Przytuliłem ją mocniej. - Kocham cię wiesz? - powiedziała - Coś mi się wydaje że ja ciebie bardziej- odpowiedziałem Spędziliśmy razem jeszcze godzine. Po tym czasie poszliśmy do domów. Zasnąłem natychmiast. 6. Perspektywa Czkawki Wstałem dziś najwcześniej jak tylko można. Dziś najgorszy dzień w roku. Przynajmniej dla mnie. Co dziś za święto. Urodziny... Ale nie byle jakie urodziny. Dziś są Urodziny mojego ojca! Yeey! Nienawidzę tego dnia, cały dzień muszę pomagać ojcu. Dlatego wstałem o północy i lece przed siebie. Może polece do Sanktuarium. O tym miejscu wie tylko mama i ja. No.... Astrid też. Dobra lece tam! Wszędzie dobrze ,ale na Berk nie wróce do jutra. Od kąd mam Szczerbatka tak znikam ,a prezent ..... O nie! Zapomniałem! Może coś mu wystrugam? Chyba tak wyba będę strógał. Może jego? Może .... Wylądowałem niedaleko jeziorka Alfy. Padłem na ziemie jak długi ,a Mordka usiadł obok mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się i zamknąłem oczy. Usłyszałem jak Szczerbi gdzieś odszedł. Nagle poczułem że kloś wyciąga mój sztylet zza korzucha. Ograzu poderwałem się i to zobaczyłem zdziwiło mnie. Obok mnie stał kawałek drewna ,a obok leżał na ziemi mój sztylet. A Mordka patrzył na mnie uśmiechnięty. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego. I podniosłem mój sztylet. Zrobiłem coś totalnie głupiego. - UCIEKAJ ZŁA BESTIO ALBO CIĘ ZABIJĘ! - krzyknąłem na Szczerbatka trzymając sztylet. Szczerbatek uciekł ,a ja zacząłem się śmiać do rozpuku. Szczerbatek podszedł do mnie i podciął mi nogi, upadłem i nadal się śmiałem. Po kilku minutach przeztałem się śmiać i wziąłem kawałek drewna przyniesionego przez Szczerbiego i zacząłem strógać. Po około godzinie skończyłem , figurka przedstawiała tarczę na której byłem ja i mój ojciec (Tarcza z odcinka" Krótka historia pewnego portretu"). Uśmiechnąłem się na sekundę. Spakowałem figurkę do torby przy siodle Szczerbatego. I znów położyłem się na ziemi. Nagle poczułem że coś ciągnie mnie za bluzkę. Po sekundzie leząłem na ziemi bez bluzki. Wstałem i zaczołem ganiać za Szczerbatkiem . - SZCZERBATEK ODDDAWAJ MI BLUZKĘ!!!! SZCZERBATEK!!!! - przestałem go ganiać - Szczerbatek jeśli mi nie oddasz bluzki możesz zapomnieć o jedzeniu i porannych lotach! Jak na zawołanie , usiadł przedemną i położył moją bluzkę na niemi. - Dobry smoczek - powiedziałem sięgając po bluzkę ,ale ON mnie przewrócił i zaczął mnie licać. - SZCZERBATEK! Zszedł ze mnie ,ale polizał mnie jeszcze po twarzy ,abym był cały obśliniony. - Dzięki. - szepnąlem - przerośnięty gadzie na sterydach. - Wrau?!? ( tłum Czy ja dobrze słyszałem?!?) - warknął Szczerbatek. - Tak dobrze słyszałeś ! Jesteś przerośniętym , grubym gadem na sterydach! - krzyknąłem do niego śmiejąc się. Skoczył na mnie, wysunął zęby i zaczął warczeć. Czyli co? Chcesz się bić? Proszę cię bardzo! '''Waląnąłe Szczerbatka pięścią w pysk i uciekłem , biegnąc złapałem przy okazji moją bluzkę. Uciekałem przed nim dłuższą chwilę , ale na mojej drodze staneła przepaść. Miałem do wyboru skoczyć albo zostać pożartym przez najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie wiele myśląc przerwałem moją bluzkę i skoczyłem. Rozprostowałem ateriał ,który przed chwilą był moją bluzką i .... SZYBOWAŁEM! '''Nie sądziłem że to się uda! - TOOOOOOOOO NIESAMOOOOOOOWIIIIIIITEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - krzyknąłem na całe gardło. Nagle przedemną wyrosła góra - JUŻ MNIEJ! sZCZERBATEK RATUJ!!!!!!1 Mój przyjaciel skoczył za mną Chcąc uratować mnie ,ale nie zdążył. Walnąłem w skałe i wpadłem nieprzytomny do morza. Obudziłem się w moim domu. Obok mojego łóżka siedziała moja mama , Astrid i Szczerbatek. Każdy patrzył na mnie inaczej. Mama patrzyła na mnie wkurzonym wzrokiem ,Astrid smutnym ,a Szczerbatek zmartwionym. - Co się stało? - zapytała wkurzona mama, - Emm.... Wpadliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem na skałe - odpowiedziałem pytającym głosem. - Aha i Szczerbatek nie ma nawet zadrapania ,a TY złamałeś rękę!?! - podniosła głos. Uśmiechnąłem się głupkowato, Mama wyszła z pokoju. - A tak naprawdę to co się stało? - zapytała zaciekawiona Astrid. - Wkurzyłem Szczerbatka i zaczeliśmy się ganiać. Potem na drodze staneła mi przepaść rozerwałem sobie koszulkę i skoczyłem. Zrobiłem z koszulki coś w rodzaju skrzydeł i szybowałem. Potem z nikąd pojawiła się góra i Szczerbo nie zdążył mnie złapać ,a potem prawdopodobnie straciłem przytomność Przerwe , baterie mi padają. Pa patki Perspektywa Czkawki Zbliżał się wieczór ,Astrid poszła do domu , Szczerbatek wepchnął się na moje łóżko i skulony leżał przy moich nogach ,a ja leżałem i czytałem książkę o przyjaźni ludzi ze smokami. Przypadek? Po 2 godzinach byłem w połowie książki ,ale musiałem przerwać czytanie bo byłem już strasznie śpiący. Zasnąłem i miałem dziwny sen.... ale o tym w następnym, rozdziale 7. Sen Czkawki Biegne przez las. Zatrzymałem się przy Kruczym Urwisku. Stałem przed jeziorkiem. Przejrzałem się w tafli wody. Byłem chuderlawym , wątłym pietnastolatkiem. - Co do?!? - krzyknąłem. Nagle z jaskini wybiegła Nocna Furia. - Szczerbatek!!!!! Co tu się dzieje? Czemu mam pietnaście lat? Ale smok , nie słuchał mnie , był coraz bliżej ,a mi powoli kończyło się miejsce ,do wycowania. Nocna Furia szykowała pocisk. - Szczerbatku nie! Zły smok! Szczerbatku!! NNNNIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ......... - pocisk leciał w kierunku mnie 8. Choroba. Perspektywa Czkawki - Nnnniiiieeee!!!! - krzyknąłem. Byłem w moim pokoju , miałem 17 lat. Moja mama siedziała przy moim łóżku zmartwiona. Spojrzałem na nią. Była w piżamie, z resztą co się dziwić jest 5 rano. - Krzyczałeś przez sen. - powiedziała zmartwiona - Co ci się śniło? - Emmm .... Biegłem przez las i zatrzymałem się w Kruczym Urwisku. Miałem 15 lat. Magle z jaskini wyszedł Szczerbatek , chciał mnie zaatakować. Zacząłem krzyczeć i się obudziłęm. - powiedziałem . Przyłożyła rękę do mojego czoła. - Masz gorączkę - powiedziała - Pójdę naparzyć ci ziół. Jak powiedziała tak zrobiła. Zeszła na dół i po chwili wróciła z "herbatą". Wypiłem ją. Chciałem znów zasnąć ,ale nie dałem rady , więc wziąłem mój notatnik i zacząłem szkicować projekt stroju do szybowania. Szło mi to " pod górkę i pod wiatr", ponieważ strasznie bolała mnie głowa. Zrezygnowałem z tego i leżałem nudząc się niesamowicie. Nie się nie działo. Zbliżała się 7:00 , mama weszła do mojego pokoju. - Jak się czujesz? - zapytała. - Głowa mnie strasznie boli. - powiedziałem. Mama podeszła do mnie i przyłożyła rękę do mojego czoła. Wyszła z mojego pokoju i po chwili wróciła z namoczonął szmatką. Położyła mi ją na czole i wyszła. Pomoim ciele przeszedł dreszcz. Szmatka była strasznie zimna. Zmniejszyło to ból głowy ,ale tylko na krótką chwile. Z minuty na minute oddychało mi się coraz ciężej. Perspektywa Valki Mineły już trzy dni ,a gorączka Czkawki nie ustępuje. Muszę udać się do Gothi. Poszłam do szamanki i powiedziałam co się dzieje. Zaprowadziłam szamankę do mojego domu i weszłyśmy do pokoju Czkawki. Perspektywa Czkawki Alllleee nuuuudyy. Nudy przez duże N. Nagle do mojego pokoju weszła mama , Gothi i Pyskacz. Szamanka przebadała mnie i zaczeła pisać coś na piasku. - Pisze ,że Czkawka ma gorączkę Moi. Jest bardzo niebespieczna ,a nawet śmiertelna. - Pyskacz spojrzał na moją matkę. - Ale jest lekarstwo. To tak zwany owoc goji ( Owoc goji jest dosyć małym owocem ,chodzi o sporawą ilość jako lek). Rośnie on bardzo daleko. Ale jeśli nie zostanie zjedzony przez Czkawkę w ciągu 5 dni to jest spora szansa że.... zginie. Moja mama zeszła powoli na dół , Pyskacz i Gothi , tak jak ona zaeszli na dół. Słyszałem jak Gothi i Pyskacz wychodzili. Po chwili moja mama też wyszła z domu. Perspektywa Valki Wyszłam na zewnątrz. Musiałam się przewietrzyć. Usiadłam na ławeczce przed domem. Trzeba działać. Nie pozwole ,aby mój syn umarł. ''' - Dzieńdobry. Czy jest Czkawka? - powiedziała radośnie Astrid , po chwili dodała - Czy coś się stało? - Nic się nie stało. Czkawka jest w swoim pokoju. - ledwo powiedziałam. Astrid uśmiechneła się i weszła do domu. Perspektywa Czkawki. Ktoś wszedł do domu. Schody prowadzące do mojego pokoju skrzypneły. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. - Proszę - powiedziałem - Cześć.... Co się stało twojej mamie? I czemu ty nadal w łóżku? - zaśmiała się i usiadła na krawędzi mojego łóżka. - Emmm Astrid. Jestem chory i to poważnie. Gothi twierdzi że jeśli nie przyjme jakiegoś leku w ciągu 5 dni mogę umrzeć - ostatnie słowo wypowiedziałem szeptem. - Moja mama nie da rady tam lecieć. Wiem że proszę o zbyt wiele ,ale czy możesz polecieć po owoce Goji? Można je znaleść na jakiejś wyspie na północy. Jest to bardzo daleko od Berk. - Dobrze. A jak wygląda ten owoc Goji? - zapytała Astrid - No więc kształtem przypomina pestkę. Ma czerwony kolor. - powiedzłem - Astrid weź Szczerbatka. Jest szybszy i dotego przyda mu się lot. Uśmiechneła się i wraz z Szczerbatkiem wyszła z mojego domu. Słyszałem skrzydła , czyli odleciała odrazu. Zasnąłem , nie dałem rady nic robić. Po prostu zasnąłem. Czy Astrid zdąży zdobyć owoce Goji na czas? Czy Czkawka umrze? Tego dowiemy się w następnym rozdziale.... może. 9. Perspektywa Czkwaki Mineło 4 dni '''Gdy czas ci się kończy ,uświadamaiasz sobie że życie to najpiękniejszy dar od bogów. Nieważne czy byłeś popularny czy samotny , Szczęśliwy czy smutny , dobry czy zły. Zawsze na sam koniec rozumiesz że twoje życie było piękne. Tylko czemu uświadamiamy to sobie dopiero na sam koniec... Na to pytanie nikt nie umie odpowiedzieć . A ci którzy odpowiedzieli sobie , nie mogli nikomu przekazać tej wiedzy ,bo po chwili umierali. Tak samo skończe ja. Odpowiem sobie na to pytanie i znikne z tego świata , tak jak śnieg na wiosne. Gothi przychodzi codziennie i bada mnie. Podobno ja pierwszy od 100 lat mam gorączkę Moi! Nie źle. Zbliża się 16:00. A ja od 4 dni leże cały dzień w łóżku i nic nie robie. Jedyną atrakcją jest patrzenie w chmury. Czasem widzę też szczęśliwych Wandali latających na smokach, zdrowych i pełnych energii. Dobijające . Mam nadzieje że Astrid niedługo wróci ,a Gothi przygotuje lek. Będę mógł wyjść z tego piekielnego łóżka i latać bez przerwy przez tydzień! Dobra bez przesady ,ale chyba załapaliście aluzje. Nudno tu i to strasznie. Zastanawia mnie tylko jedno. Jak to możliwe że od koszmaru , złapałem gorączkę i teraz jestem (prawie) umierający Perspektywa Astrid. Śnieg. Wszędzie ten j####y Śnieg! MAM? ?JuŻ DOŚĆ ŚNIEGU! Zdobyłam te owoce Goji wczoraj. Teraz z Szczerbatkiem wracamy na Berk. Ale mamy drobne komplikacje. A dokładniej : NAWIGACJA. Nic nie widać i nie wiem gdzie jesteśmy. Nagle w naszym kierunku zaczeła lecieć sieć. Nie zdążyliśmy jej ominąć. Sbadliśmy na Wyspę Łópieżców. Wygramolłam się z sieci i uwolniłam Szczerbatka. Zaklinowałam mu ogon tak ,aby mógł dolecieć stąd na Berk sam. - Szczerbatku leć na Berk! - rozkazałam smokowi - Wrauu - mruknął ( tłum. Ale Czkawka mnie zabije!) - Nie zabije. A teraz leć! - krzyknełam ,a Szczerbaty niechętnie odleciał. Nie miałam broni więc musiałam albo orazu się poddać ,albo walczyć na gołe pięści. - Prosze ,prosze . A gdzie Czkawuś? - zapytał Dagur. - Pewnie cie ucieszy wiadomość że jest prawie umierający. - powiedziałam ze smutkeim i złością w głosie. - Ojjj . Wielki Władca Smoków pochorował się? Czyżby gorączka Moi? Biedaczysko. - powiedział sarkastycznie i zaśmiał się. - Skąd wiesz ,że to gorączka Moi? - zapytałam zdziwiona. Że tak poprostu sobie gadamy. - Można powiedzieć że jeden z moich z1aufanych ludzi podrzucił wirusika Czkawce - zaśmiał się. Rzuciłam się na niego i zaczełam go bić po twarzy. Siedmiustrażników musiało mnie od niego zabrać. Zabrali mnie do cel i zamkneli mnie. Perspektywa Czkawki. - PATRZCIE ! SZCZERBATEK LECI!!!! - krzyknął ktoś w wiosce. - ALE GDZIE JEST ASTRID!?! - krzyknął ktoś inny. Jak to ? Astrid nie ma z Szczerbatek. Ta gadzina zostawiła ją gdzieś?!? TO po nim. JAK GO DOPADNE NIE BĘDZIE CO ZBIERAĆ! Po 30 minutach od przylotu Szczerbatka przyszła Gothi z lekiem. Musiałem go wypić. Śmierdziało jak nie wiadomo co. Gdy wypiłem Gothi przyłożyła dwa palce do mojego czoła i przycisneła. Co ona robi? To boliiiiiiiiiiii..... Perspektywa Valki Czkawka zasnął. - To na pewno mu pomoże ( To = lek) ? - zapytałam. Szamanka pomachała głową twierdząco. Po chwili wyszła. Ja usiadłam na krześle obok jego łóżka. Przyłożyłam rękę do jego czoła. Gorączka spadła. Chciałam już wstać ,ale zauważyłam że jego klatka piersiowa przestała się poruszać. Przestał oddychać! '''Zerwałam się z miejsca. Gothi jeszcze nie wyszła z mojego domu. Zbiegłam na dół. Stoick rozmawiał z szamanką. - Gothi. Czkawka przestał oddychać - powiedziałam przerażona. Szamanka poszła szybkim krokiem na górę i kazała nam czekać. Stoick podszedł do mnie i przytulił mnie. Byłam cała roztrzęsiona. Perspektywa Szczerbatka (P.S. Dialogi smoków zapisze normalnie ,ale dla wikingów to tylko jakieś mruknięcia i warknięcia) - WICHURA!!!! - krzyknąłem. Po 10 minutach szukania znalazłem ją. Cały czas była w Akademi. Jeźdźcy też tam byli. - Cześć Szczerbatek! - powiedziała radośnie - Gdzie Astrid? - Na wyspie Łupieżców - powiedziałem cicho. - CO?!?! ZOSTAWIŁEŚ JĄ TAM! - krzykneła i ustawiła kolce na ogonie ,gotowa do ataku. - KAZAŁA MI! - zaczeliśmy się kłucić. - SPOKÓJ! - krzyknął Hakokieł stanął pomiędzy nami i zapalił się. - Nie czas na kłótnie ! Trzeba ją ratować. - Bierzemy jeźdźców? - zapytała Sztukamięs. - Po co? A nie zaraz. Szczerbatek nie poleci bez jeźdźca. - powiedział Wym. - Polece. Jeszcze zanim Astrid kazała mi lecieć zablokowała mi ogon i tak tu przyleciałem - powiedziałem. - Czyli lecimy? - zapytał Jot. - TAK! - powiedziałem głośno. Wylecieliśmy z Akademii. Wichurka była na szpicu. Ja ostatni ,jeszcze usłyszałem rozmowe bliźniaków. - Ty patrz siostra. Smoki nam uciekają. - powiedział Mieczyk. - Wiedziałam że smoki nigdy nas nie lubiły. - dodała Szpadka. - Wym , Jot? Jak wy z nimi wytrzymujecie.? -zapytalem z powdziwem - Normalnie. - powiedział WWym - Nie jest przymajmniej tak nudno - dodał Jot - Okey. - powiedziałem. Podleciałem do Wichury. - Jeśli coś jej się stało to ty za to wyszstko zapłacisz. - powiedziała wściekła. - Już ci mówiłem! Kazała mi lecieć!! A i pragne zauważyć że Czkawka był prawie UMIERAJĄCY! - krzyknąłem. - Weż się zamknij. - rzuciła od niechceinia i przyśpieszyła. Już miałem za nią gonić ,ale... - Zostaw ją. Musi ochłonąć. Z resztą wiesz że Astrid jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. - powiedział spokojnie Hakokieł. - Wiem. Ale skoro Astrid mi kazała to musiałem. A przyznam ci że się jej trochę boję - powiedziałem , zaśmialiśmy się oboje. - A do tego Wichura moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. - Napewno tylko przyjaciółka? - zapytał Hakokieł. - Serio? Czy musimy codziennie to wałkować? Wichura to TYLKO moja przyjaciółka. Czy to takie trudne do przyjęcia? - zapytałem retorycznie. - Jak myślisz Jot . Kłamie co nie? - zapytał szeptem Wym. - No jasne że kłamie . To widać - odszepnął Jot. - Ja was słyszę! - powiedziałem i spojrzałem na nich. - EJ ? Gdzie Sztukamięs? - Tu jestem! - powiedziała zsapana. - Możecie lecieć wolniej? Ja mam dużo mniejsze skrzydła od was i latam wolniej. - A sorry. - powiedzieliśmy wszyscy chórem ( wszyscy = Hakokieł , Wym i Jot , Szczerbatek) Perspektywa Wichury '''Ciekawe o czym tak gadają. Nie ważne Astrid jest teraz najważniejsza. -Ej! Ślimaki! Dolatujemy! - krzyknełam do reszty. Zwolniłam tak, aby mogli mnie dogonić. - Jaki mamy plan? - Zapytał Hakokieł. - Wy zajmiecie się strażnikami ,a ja poszukam Astrid. - powiedziałam. - Ale... - zaczął Szczerbatek. - Żadnego "ALE" Szczerbatek! - Warknełam na niego. Odrazu odechciało mu się gadania. Nagle coś trzasneło. - Co to było? - zapytała Sztukamięs. Szczerbatek spojrzał na mechanizm ogona. - O-o! - powiedział. Zaczął spadać.,starał się nakierować na ląd. Spadł na ziemie. Szybko do niego podlecieliśmy. Wylądowałam obok niego. - Szczerbatek! Twoja łapa! - powiedziałam głośno. Jego łapa krwawiła i to mocno. - Co? Ooo. Kiepsko. - powiedział i ostrożnie podniósł się . - Czyli tak. Nie mogę latać i chodzić też nie konieczie. - Ktoś musi z nim zostać. - powiedziałam. - CO? CZEMU? PO CO? - zapytał Szczerbatek - Chyba nie sądzisz że będziesz walczył w tym stanie. - oznajmiłam. - Zostaniesz tu. A Sztukamięs z tobą. - Dobrze mamo! - powiedział obrażony. - Chcesz mieć więcej ran? - powiedziałam ze złością. Spojrzał na mnie lekko przerażony - No. Tak jak myślałam. Chodzce chłopaki. Ja , Wym , Jot i Hakokieł ruszyliśmy w kierunku siedliska Łupieżców. Wym i Jot zrobili "demolkę" ,a ja w tym całym zamieszniu ruszyłam w kierunku cel. -Astrid! - krzyknełam. Wiedziałam że nie zrozumie mnie ,ale wart spróbować. - ASTRID! - Wichurka? TUTAJ JESTEM. - krzykneła Astrid i wystawiła ręke zza krat. Pobiegłam tam i rozwaliłam kraty. Moja jeźdżczyni przytuliła mnie. Wsiadał na mnie i wybiegłyśmy z podziemi. Perspektywa Astrid Wybiegłyśmy z podziemi. Tam zobaczyłam Wyma i Jota oraz Hakokła. - Sprowadziłaś całą ekipe? - uśmiechnełam się. Pomachała twierdząco głową.- To gdzie Szczerbatek i Sztukamięs. Smoczyca pobiegła w kierunku plaży. Dobrze że na niej siedziałam. Gdy byłyśmy już na plaży widziałam leżącego Szczerbatka ,a obok Szczukamięs chodzącą w kółko. Mordka krwawił. - O Thorze! - zeskoczyłam z Wichury i podbiegłam do Szczerbatka. - Szczerbatku bardzo boli? Mruknął coś. - Wichurka chodz tu! - rozkazałam smoczycy Wstałam i zaczełam szukać bandaża w torbie przy siodle - Zawsze gdy coś mi potrzebne to tego nie ma! Smoczyca wskazała na moje dłonie. Były owinbięte w ozdobny bandaż. - Racja! Mądry smoczyca. - powiedziałam do Wichury. Zaczełam odwijać bandaż z mojich rąk. Po 5 minutach Szczerbatek był jako tako opatrzony. Nagle zauważyłam że nie ma już zablokowaniego ogony. Wsiadłam na niego. Wichurkaa warkneła obrażona. - Przepraszam Wichurka ,ale bezemnie on nie poleci ,a ja lubie żyć ,a jeśli go tu zostawimy to Czkawka mnie zabije. - powiedziałam. Wszystkie smoki wystartowały włącznie z Szczerbatkiem. Dolecieliśmy szybko. Wylądowałam w Akademi. Jeźdźcy podbiegli do swoich smoków. I zaczeli mówić : " Nigdy więcej tak nie uciekajcie" - ASTRID! - krzykneła Szpadka i mnie przytuliła. - Też sie ciesze że cie widzę - odwzajemniłam przytulasa. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy zwykły przytulas zmienił się w grupowiego. - DOBRA WYPUŚCIE MNIE! - SOrry - powiedzieli w tym samym czasie. - A co z Czkawką? Żyje? - zapytałam. - Nie wiemy. Nikt nie wie. - powiedział smutnym głosem Śledzik. - To chidzmy - powiedziałam i skierowałam się ku wyjściu. - Gdzie? - zapytał Mieczyk. - Jak to gdzie? Do Czkawki! - powiedziałam. Wyszliśmy wszyscy i ruszyliśmy w kierunku domu wodza. Po chwili byliśmy już na miejscu. Zapukałam w drzwi. - Dzień dobry. - powiedziałam - Dzieńdobry - powiedziała mama Czkawki. - Przysliśmy do Czkawki - powiedziałam z uśmiechem ,widząc uśmiech Valki. - Wchodzcie. Obudził się kilka minut temu i cały czas pyta kiedy raczycie go odwiedzić - zaśmiała się Valka. Uśmiechneliśmy się głupio i poszliśmy do pokoju Czkawki. Faktycznie był przytomny. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć Szczerbatek już sie z nim witał. Czkwaka miał całą mokrą twarz. - TAK TAK! TEŻ SIĘ CIESZE ŻE ŻYJE! EHH MOŻESZ JUŻ RZESTAĆ MNIE LIZAĆ?!? - krzyknął rozbawiony - O cześć! - Podobno wyczekujesz naszej wizyty - powiedziała Szpadka. - EJ! Ja miałem to powiedzieć ! - powiedział wkurzony Mieczyk. Bliźniaki zaczeły się bić, nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi. - Jak się czujesz? - zapytłam siadając na krawędzi jego łóżka. - Dobrze - powiedział z uśmiechem. - Kiedy znów będą zajęcia w Akademii? - zapytał Smark. Spojrzeliśmy na niego jak na dziwaka. Którym z resztą jest. - Nie wiem ,możę pojutrze - powiedział zdziwiony. -A kiedy będziesz mógł wyjść z domu? - zapytałam - Gothi mówiła że mógłbym nawet teraz ,ale rodzice każą mi do jutra zostać w łóżku. - odpowiedział. Gadaliśmy tak jeszcze z godzine. Potem wszyscy poszliśmy do domu. Poszłam do mojego pokoju i położyłam się na łóżku. Po chwili zasnełam. MAM nadzieje że się podobał i że Astrid Hofferson 12!12 nie dostała zawału gdy Czkawka przestał oddychać :D. Nie uśmierciła bym Czkawki. NIGDY! :D Powiedzcie jak znajdziecie jakiegoś orta ,a ja go poprawie. 7 razy próbowałam napisać ten rozdział ale zawsze coś się psóło 10. :P Perspektywa Czkawki Widzę swój sen. A radzej koszmar. Pamiętam go ,ten koszmar zawsze śnił mi się jak byłem mały. Do najgrzeczniejszych nigdy nie należałem ,a ten sen wtedy uważałem za proroczy. Ale tym razem różni się od tych wcześniejszych. W tamtych koszmarach byłem bity przez ojca. Zawsze w nich mówił że mnie nienawidzi i nie chce widzieć na oczy. Wygania mnie z domu ,a ja szlajam się po lesie. Ale w tym mam 17 i siedzę przy biórku , w ręce trzymam zakrwawioną żyletkę. Na ręce mam wycięty napis " JUTRO" . Troche to przerażające. A ja wyglądałem jak psychopata. · · Obudziłem się. Pierwsza rzeczą którą zrobiłem to sprawdziłem czy na ręce mam rany,ale nie. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Na policzkach poczułem coś mokrego. Musiałem popłakać się przez sen. Wytarłem łzy. Wstałem z łóżka i udałem się do łazienki. Przemyłem twarz zimną wodą. Wyszedłem z łazienki i ze zszedłem na dół na śniadanie. Mama próbowała mi wcisnąć jajecznice ,ale ja jak zwykle zjadłem jabko. - Czkawka nie możesz tak mało jeść! - powiedziała zła mama - A co? Przecież nic się nie stanie. – powiedziałem podchodząc do drzwi. - Wracaj tu i zjedz NORMALNE śniadanie - rozkazała mama. - Dobrze mamo… - powiedziałem ponuro. Jadłem w ciszy ,a rodzice o czymś tam gadali. Dziwne że tata nie jest jeszcze w wiosce. Przecież zaraz 9:00!. '-'''9:00! – krzyknąłem i wybiegłem z domu ,zostawiając niedojedzoną jajecznice na stole oraz zdziwionych rodziców. Perspektywa Valki - Stoick. Nie martwi cię to ,że Czkawka tak mało je? – zapytałam męża. - Nie. Od kilku lat tak jada ,a energii ma jak 3 takich – powiedział spokojnie. Spiorunowałam go wzrokiem. – Ehh nie zmusisz go do jedzenia. Próbowałem milion razy. Perspektywa Czkawki (W SA) - Cześć ! Sorry za spóźnienie. – Powiedziałem zdyszany. - Cześć – powiedzieli wszyscy. Astrid podeszła do mnie. - Czkawka może powiemy im? – szepnęła. - O ? – zapytałem szeptem – Sporo mamy tych sekretów wiesz? - O tym ,że jesteśmy parą - odszepnęła. - Dobra. Jak chcesz… - powiedziałem i pocałowałem ją - Ej gołąbeczki możemy zacząć zajęcia? – zapytał Mieczyk. - Ale Astrid jest MOJĄ dziewczyną! – krzyknął oburzony Smark. - Chyba śnisz! – krzyknęła Astrid i walnęła Smarka w twarz. Zaśmiałem się pod nosem. - Dziś tylko patrol. Smark z Śledzikiem , ja z Astrid ,a bliźniaki same. Błagam. Nie zdemolujcie niczego. – powiedziałem. -Dobra – krzyknęli Mieczyk i Szpadka , wskoczyli na swojego smoka i już ich nie było. Tak samo jak Śledzika i Smarka. - No. To jesteśmy sami. – powiedziałem do Astrid. - Dobrze mój Romeo ,ale najpierw patrol – zaśmiała się As. - Ha ha ha! Bardzo zabawne! – powiedziałem i wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. Astrid wskoczyła na Wichurę i wystartowaliśmy. Lataliśmy tak godzine. Po całym patrolu ja i Astrid wylądowaliśmy w Kruczym Urwisku. Usiedliśmy pod drzewem i rozmawialiśmy. - Astrid mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. Zamknij oczy. – powiedziałem. - Mam się bać? – zapytała niepewnie. - Raczej nie. A teraz zamknij oczy – powiedziałem. Zamknęła oczy. Wyjąłem z kieszeni złoty wisiorek i zapiąłem na jej szyji. - Mogę już otworzyć oczy? – zapytała. - Tak. – uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Astrid otworzyła oczy i przyjrzała się sobie. - Czy to mój stary wisiorek? – powiedziała cicho – Przecież ja go zgubiłam wieki temu. - Znalazłem go kiedyś na placu i próbowałem oczyścić i odnowić . Najgorzej było z naprawą środka. – powiedziałem spokojnie. - Dziękuję. – powiedziała i mnie przytuliła. Odwzajemniłem uścisk. Po sekundzie odsunęła się ode mnie i otworzyła medalion. W środku było napisane : „Hofferson”. - Dostałam go od Wuja Finn’a. Powiedział ,że należał do mojej mamy , dostała go od taty ,kilka dni przed … – powiedziała bliska płaczu. - Astriś nie ma co rozdrapywać starych ran – powiedziałem ,po czym pocałowałem ją w policzek. - Wracajmy do wioski. – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się. - Dobra. – powiedziałem wstając. Podałem jej rękę i pomogłem jej wstać. Ruszyliśmy w kierunku wioski Wszedłem do mojego domu. - Czkawka…. – zaczął ojciec. - Nie! – powiedziałem i poszedłem do pokoju. Ległem na swoim łóżku. - Czkawka możemy porozmawiać? – zapytał ojciec wchodząc do mojego pokoju. - Jeśli chcesz mi truć o wodzowaniu to odpuść sobie – powiedziałem spokojnie. - Nie o to chodzi. Chciałem porozmawiać o tym ,że tak mało jesz. – powiedział powoli. - Mama cie zmusiła przyznaj się – powiedziałem - Nie. Po prostu to jest niepokojące. – powiedział spokojnie. - Odpuść sobie. – powiedziałem wstając z łóżka i podchodząc do okna. - Czkawka! – powiedział surowym tonem. - Spadaj stąd. – powiedziałem ,a po chwili dodałem cicho – staruchu. - Jak mnie nazwałeś?!? – ryknął. - Tooo ja spadam. – powiedziałem pośpiesznie i wyskoczyłem przez okno. Poszedłem do kuźni. Nikogo tam nie było. Czyli będzie spokój. Wszedłem do magazynu. Był tam zapas Gronkielowego żelaza. Wyjąłem z kieszeni projekt stroju do latania i wcieliłem go w życie. Najpierw zmierzyłem moją rękę od ramienia do nadgarstka. Potem zmierzyłem odległość od pachy do kostki(prawej nogi) itd. Zapisałem wszystkie pomiary. Po 10 godzinach strój był w połowie gotowy. Zbliża się 20:00 może wróce do domu? Nieeee. Większość mieszkańców wioski kładła się już spać ,aby jutro obudzić się wcześnie i zająć się ciężką pracą. - Ciekawe co teraz robi Mordka. – powiedziałem do siebie. Spojrzałem w kierunku drzwi. – Szczerbatek cześć!. Chodź tu Mordko. Smok podszedł do mnie ,a ja zgiąłem z niego ogon. - Przez jakiś czas nie będziesz latał. – powiedziałem. Smok posmutniał. Przerwałem robienie stroju do latania i zacząłem przerabiać ogon. Szczerbatek coś mruknął. - Wiesz ,jeśli chce ,żeby ten mój strój do latania testować potrzebuje asekuranta ,a beze mnie nie możesz latać. Muszę przerobić twój ogon – powiedziałem do smoka. Szczerbatek położył się niedaleko mnie. O 23:00 Skończyłem jego ogon. Ziewnąłem. - Czkawka? Co ty tu robisz? – powiedziała zaspanym głosem Astrid. - Nie wiem a co można robić w kuźni. – powiedziałem i zaśmiałem się cicho. - Przyniosłam kawę. Chcesz? – powiedziała podając mi kubek z kawą. Wziąłem mały łyk. – A nad czy pracujesz.? - Przerabiam ogon Szczerbatka. - A tamto? – powiedziała wskazując na niedokończony strój do latania. – Czyżby zmiana stylu? - Tak śmiej się śmiej. Nie raczej to coś w kategorii „ Kolejna rzecz ,która przybliży mnie do śmierci” – odparłem - A co to robi? – zapytała ciekawsko. - Pozwoli mi to szybować w powietrzu … - A ogon Szczerbatka przerabiasz ,żeby miał ci kto asekurować? Zgadłam ? – powiedziała. - Tak zgadłaś bo ty jesteś najmądrzejsza na świecie – powiedziałem i pocałowałem ją w policzek. - Dobra to ja ci nie przeszkadzam. Dobranoc. – powiedziała. - Branoc. – odparłem i zwiąłem duży łyk kawy. Zabrałem się do roboty. O 8:00 rano skończyłem. Zostało kilka poprawek i można było zacząć testować. Cała wioska stała już na nogach. Do kuźni wszedł Pyskacz. - Cześć młody! Co tak wcześnie? –zapytał kowal. - Ja tu od osiemnastej jestem . Aaaaa … - ziewnąłem. - Wracaj do domu – powiedział przyjaźnie. - Taki miałem zamiar. – przetarłem oczy i zwiąłem swój strój do latania i ogon Szczerbatka. Poszedłem do domu. Weszłem do środka. - Czkawka? Co to? – powiedziała mama. - Nic takiego. – powiedziałem i skierowałem się do pokoju. Odłożyłem to wszystko pod ściane i zeszłem na dół. Wziąłem jabłuko i skierowałem się do mojego pokoj ,ale… - Czkawka czy ty spałeś dziś w nocy? – zapytała mama. - Całą noc był w kuźni – wtrącił mój tata. - Dokładnie. – powiedziałem i weszłam po schodach do mojego pokoju. Położyłem się w łóżku i zasnąłem. Mam nadzieje ,że się podobało. 11. Test 1. Perspektywa Czkawki. Usiadłem na łóżku po turecku. Powinnienem się położyć w końcu zarwałem całą noc ,ale nie zwiąłem gitarę i zacząłem grać i śpiewać : Somebody once told me, the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In the shape, of an "L" on her forehead Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow Hey now, you're an All Star, get your game on and go play Hey now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on and get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold It's a cool place, and they say it gets colder You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older But the meteor men beg to differ Judging by the hole in the satellite picture The ice we skate, is getting pretty thin The waters getting warm so you might as well swim My world's on fire, how about yours That's the way I like it and I never get bored Hey now, you're an All Star, get your game on and go play Hey now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on and get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Hey now, you're an All Star, get your game on and go play Hey now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on and get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars Somebody once asked "could I spare some change for gas I need to get myself away from this place" I said yep, what a concept I could use a little fuel myself And we could all use a little change Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets You'll never know if you don't go (go) You'll never shine if you don't glow Hey now, you're an All Star, get your game on and go play Hey now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on and get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold ( Kto zgadnie z skąd jest ta piosenka jest "Genius" . Podpowiedz: Każdy polak to widział i z chęcią ogląda jeszcze raz) - Co robisz? Nie powinieneś odsypiać? - Mamoooooooo....... - przeciągnąłem. - Dobra już wychodzę. - powiedziała i od razu wyszła. - No nie wierze szpiegowała mnie! - powiedziałem do siebie. Odłożyłem gitare na ziemie i zasnąłem. Obudziłem się o 10:30 tego samego dnia. '''Przyznam ,że się wyspałem. '''Wstałem i wziąłem nowy ogon Szczerbatka i strój do latania. Udaliśmy się na skraj wioski. Tam znajdował się klif prowadzący na otwarte morze. - Szczerbatek chodz. Trzeba zacząć testy. - powiedziałem do Mordki. Szybko założyłem mu nowy ogon. Ze strojem do latania miałem drobne problemy. Poizapinałem wszystko i wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. Astrid o tej poże powinna latać z Wichurą może ją spotkam. Wzlecieliśmy w powietrze. Zaplokowałem Mordce ogon i ostrożnie na nim stanąłem. Chwile tak postałem ,aby mieć pewność ,że ogon napewno działa. - Dobra - spojrzałem w ocean. Głęboki i niebespieczny ocean - No to wio! Skoczyłem , Mordka leciał obok mnie. - Jeszcze chwila , jeszcze chwila i już - rozłożyłem swoje "skrzydła". - UDAŁO SIĘ! NAPRAWDĘ SIĘ UDAŁO! tO NIESAMOWITE!!!!!!!! SZCZERBATKU WIDZISZ TO! Smok warknął radośnie ,ale nie z mojego powodu. Astrid właśnie nas dogoniła. - Witam MyLady. - powiedziałem. - No hej - powiedziała uśmiechnięta - Czyli działa? - Tak - powiedziałem radośnie - Szczerbatek! Smok chciał do mnie podlecieć ,ale trochę mu to zajeło. Usiadłem w śiodle i odblokowałem ogon tak ,aby działał na moją proteze. - Wszystko pięknie , ładnie ,ale nawet nie chcę wiedzieć co się stanie pdczas manewrów ratunkowych. - powiedziała . - Manewrów ratunkowych?> - zdziwiłem sie. Wylądowaliśmy na klifie. - No wiesz przykładowo nagle z nikąd pojawi się jakaś góra ,a ty lecisz prosto na nią. Szczerbatek nie zdąży cię uratować. 5 minut zajęło mu podlecenie do cieb... Co ty robisz?!? - Próbuje to badziewie z siebie zdjąć. O nareszcie! - powiedziałem z ulgą. - To jest strasznie cieżkie. Pogadaliśmy jeszcze chwile o właściwie niczym i poszliśmy do swoich domów. Znów zjad łem jabłuko i poszedłem do mojego pokoju. Położyłem się na swoim łóżku i zdzrzemnąłem. Nagle usłyszałem jakiś brzdęk ( Pierwsza onomatopeja! Zapraszam na przyjęcie w twierdzy! :D ). Podniosłem się. Moja mama sprawdzała do czego słóży mój strój do latania. - Serio? Nie mogę mieć swoich zabawek? Już chcesz mi zbroję zniszczyć - '''uznajmy że to zbroja.' - Na zbroje to mi to nie wygląda. Co to? - zapytała. - Strój do latania - powiedziałem - D czego on? - zapytała. Zaśmiałem się. - Do latania - powiedziałem rozbawiony. - Strój do latania dl latania... - Masło maślane - przerwałem jej. - Błagam nie dotyk... - bzzdęk. I popsute - ... ajj - Przepraszam. To ja może już wyjdę. - powiedziała. - Dobry pomysł - powiedziałem zły. - Śpij dalej. - uśmiechneła się. Położyłem się i zasnąłem 12. Perspektywa Czkawki. Usiadłem na kamieniu w Kruczym Urwisku. Nic ciekawego się nie działo , więc zacząłem rzucać kamykami w wodę. Nagle usłysząłme warczenie ,ale nie smoka. Między drzewami ujrzałem małe ślepia ,ale wilcze. - Wilk? Nie to ie możliwe. Przecież na Berk nie ma wilków. - powiedziałem do siebie. Szkoda ,że Szczerbo jeszcze śpi. '''Zacząłem się cofać ,ale ciągle patrzyłem w oczy besti. Był wściekły. - Jestem trup - stwierdziłem. Alfa rzucił się na mnie i przygwoździł do ziemi. Warczał na mnie. Ale nie krzywdził. CCiągle patrzyłem mu w oczy. - A co mi szkodzi? Ewentualnie skończe jak Pyskacz. Wyciągnąłem rękę... Futro... Czuję futro! - Zejdz. - powiedziałem. Wilk zszedł ze mnie. - E... Siad? Cała ta sytuacja śmieszyła mnie. Wilk usiadł posłusznie. Zaśmiałem się - Zostań. - powiedziałem i ruszyłem w kierunku mojego domu. Wszedłem do środka. - Cześć. - powiedziałem. Rodzice uśmiechneli się do mnie. - Emm... Tato? Czy na Berk były kiedyś wilki? - Były ,ale ostatniego wilka zabił twój pra dziadek. - powiedział spokojnie. - Poprawka. Przedostatniego. -powiedziałem. Ojciec zakrzusił się herbatą. A mama prawie zemdlała. - Jak to? - powiedział ojciec zszokowany - Jesteś pewien? - Jeśli to nie wilk ,to odkryłem nowy gatumnek smoka bez skrzydeł i z furtem. Ale przynajmniej jest oswojony. - powiedziałem spokojnie. - OSWOIŁEŚ WILKA! CZKAWKA WILKI SĄ JESZCZE BARDZIEJ NIEBEZPIECZNE NIŻ SMOKI! - rykną ojciec. - Spokojnie! To co ja mam z nim zrobić? Nie mam serca żeby zabić niewinne stworzenie ,które nie zdążyło nikomu niczego złego zrobić. - powiedziałem o nim jak o jakimś małym smoku. - Zabież go na arene ,tam poyślimy co z nim zrobić. - powiedział zrezygnowany ojciec. Wyszedłem z domu i ruszyłem znów w kierunku k Kruczego Urwiska.Zabrałem ze sobą wilka i poszliśmy skrajem lasu do Akademii. Ojciec już tam czekał. - Jaki masz pomysł? Co z nim zrobimy? - zaptałem wprowadzając wilka do Akademi. - Nie wiem. Liczyłem ,że ty coś wymyślisz. - powiedział. Zaśmiałem się pod nosem. - Możemy go zatrzymać i ukrywać przed wioską! - powiedziałem z nadzieją. - Niech to będzie plan B. - powiedział ojciec - Taaaaatttoooooo!!!! Prossszzzęęęę! - zacząłem błaganie na miare pięcioletniego dziecka i zrobiłem proszące oczka Szczerbatka. - Ehhh.... Niech ci będzie. - powiedział i wyszedł. Zostałem z wilkiem. Usiadłem przy ścianie ,a wilk zaczął się do mnie łasić. - Trzeba cię nazwać. - powiedziałem - Może Bruce (Wszechmogący? Fajny film polecam ~ JJay Jocker. ) Bruce polizał mnie po ręcę. Nagle usłyszałem Astrid rozmawiającą z Jeźdźcami. '''No to po sekrecie. '''Bruce zaczął warczeć gdy zobaczył moich przyjaciół. - Bruce spokój. - zacząłem go głaskać po grzbiecie. Uspokojił się i położył się obok mnie. - Czkawka my wiedzieliśmy ,że masz coś z mózgiem ,ale że aż tak!?! - powiedział zszokowany Mieczyk. - Dajcie spokój. To tylko wilk. - powiedziałem i zaczałem drapać go za uchem - A co Szczerbatek powiedział na nowego współokatora? - zapytała Astrid. - Szczerbatek jeszcze śpi. - powiedziałem i wstałem - Obiecajcie ,że nikomu w wiosce nie powiecie o Bruce ( Czyt. O Brusie). - Spoko - powiedzieli chórem. Wyszedłem z Akademi i przez las poszłedm do domu. Tylnymi drzwiami wpóściłem Bruce'a. Dałem mu kawałek mięsa. Zjadł. Mama patrzyła się na wilka z lekkim przerażeniem. Zaprowadziłem Bruce'a do pokoju ,a ten od razu położył się na moim łóżku ,a co najlepsze zajął moją poduszkę. - Szczerbatek mamy nowego lokatora. Boznaj proszę Bruce'a. - powiedziałem. Smok na słowo lokator podskoczył i podszedł do mojego łóżka. powąchał wikla i prztpnął mnie ogonem w głowe. Szczerbatek fuknął na Bruce'a i położył się na swoim legowisku. Bruce zszedł z mojego łóżka i usiadł na ziemi. Położyłem sę na łóżku z nudów ,a wilczuś położył się na moich nogasz. Było mi w nie ciepło. Znaczy tylko w prawą nogę ,w końcu na lewej mam proteze ( chyba na lewej ma co nie?). Zasnąłem mimo tego ,że było południe. '''Lubiem wczesnie kłaść się spać , nwm czemu. Śniło mi się ,że mi się śniło ,że mi się śniło ,że mi się śniło ,że mi się śniło ,że mi się śniło ,że misię śniło ,że mi się nic nie śniło. :P 13. Dzień jak co dzień Perspektywa Szczerbatka. Nie podoba mi się ten cały Bruce. ( Oczywiście pomijając fakt ,że jest wilkiem). Pewnie będzie chciał zabrać mi miejsce przy Czkawce. Czkawka to mój najlepszy przyjaciel. ' Wstałem. Spojrzałem na śpiącego Czkawkę. Wyszedłem cicho przez okno. Spojrzałem w kierunku domu Astrid. Było ciemno ,a światło się tam palio. Podeszłem i zacząłem drapać w drzwi. Otworzyła mi Astrid. - Cześć Szczerbatku. Co nie chcesz patrzeć na Bruce'a? - powiedziała Astrid i wpuściła mnie do domu. Pomachałem głową na tak. - No mi też się nie podoba. Pimijając fakt ,że Bruce to wilk. Ale wiesz co , ty i ja u Czkawki jesteśmy na pierwszym miejscu. Dobrze wiesz ,że skoczył by w ogień ,aby nas ratować. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej na ten mój sposób. Pogadaliśmy sobie jeszcze chwilę i wyszedłem. Astrid wiedziała ,że Czkawka nie wie ,że jestem poza domem. Byłem już niedaleko mojego domu ,ale nagle w oddal coś zaczeło się świecić. Ryknąłem najgłośniej jak potrafie budząc przy tym połowę wioski. Wbiegłem do domu Czkawki i wywlokłem do z domu. Gdy zobaczył ,czyj dom się pali odrazu się przebudził. Perspektywa Czkawki. Biegnę ile sił w mogach trzeba ratować Astrid. Utkneła w palącym się (jej) domu. Szybko wparowałem do środka i zacząłem szukać przejścia do jej pokoju , tak ,aby ominąć ogień i walący się sufit. '''Pal licho niebezpieczeństwo! '''Przebiegłem przez ogień i wbiegłem po sypiących się schodach do jej pokoju. Kaszlała ,dym drapał w gardło. Złapałem ją za rękę i zbiegliśmy na dół. Praktycznie całaa droga była zawalona. Znalazłem jedną bezpieczną drogę pociągnąłem Astrid i udało nam się wybiedz z domu w ostatniej chwili. Sufit złaśnie się zawalił. Astrid zaczeła płakać i przytuliła się do mnie. Objąłem ją ramieniem i zacząłem uspokoajać. Ojciec pojawił się natychmiastowo. Wszyscy pomagali w gaszeniu pożaru . Astrid wtuliła się we mnie tak ,aby nie wizieć swojego starego domu. Wszystkie jej wspomnienia , właśnie pochłaniał ogień. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz. - powiedziałem spokojnie. Pocałowałem ją w policzek. - Astrid. Będziesz mieszkała u nas ,dopuki twój dom nie zostanie odbudowany. - powiedział ojciec. Zaprowadziłem Astrid do mojego domu. Weszliśmy razem do mojego pokoju. Spojrzałem porozumiewawczo na Szczerbatka i Bruce'a. Wyszedłem z pokoju po materac. Po chwili wróciłem z materacem położyłem go niedaleko łóżka. Pościeliłem materac i usiadłem obok Astrid. Wtuliła się we mnie.Po chwili ciszy ,Astrid zasneła. Położyłem ją na moim łóżku , nie było to trudne bo w końcu na nim siedziała. Położyłem się na materacu i zanąłem. Perspektywa Szczerbatka. Poczułem szurchnięcie. I kolejne. Podniosłem ,głowę. To bruce mnie szturchał. - Czego? - zapytałem zmęczony. - Co to za dziewczyna? - zapytał Bruce. - Astrid Hofferson. Dziewczyna Czkawki - powiedziałem i już miałem wracać do snu ,ale.. - Nie martw się nie zabiorę ci przyjaciela. Chcę mieć tylko kogoś komu będzie na mie zależeć. Tu nie ma innych wilków ,a więc watahy też nie. I tak długo musiałem żyć w samotności. - Użekła mnie twoja historia - powiedziałem sarkastycznie - A teraz dobranoc. Odwróciłem się od Bruce'a tyłem. I zasnąłem. Perspektywa EverHiccstrid - Ogłoszenia Parafialne! - krzyknełam - Chciałam poinformować ,że Czkawka z twarzy i budowy wygląda jak w "Dawn of the Dragon Racers".... - Cześć (moje imie) - powiedziała koleżanka - Nowy rozdział? NARESZCIE! - Wiesz ,też się ciesze ,że jednak przyszłaś ,ale ja Ogłoszenia Parafialne właśnie ogłaszłam. - Ale wiesz ,że oni pominą twoje ogłoszenia? - stwierdza (imie koleżanki) Poker Face z mojej strony. Kol się śmieję. - Zamknij się - powiedziałam - dokańczając , Czkawka z twarzy i budowy ciała wyglądda tak jak w " DotDR" ,As tak samo i reszta też. A ciuchy mają z Jws 1.... - Teletubisie mówą Hejoooooo!!!!! - krzyczy na cały regulator ( imię kol) - Dobra kiedy indziej dokończę! - krzyknełam na nią - Zadowolona!?! - Tak naj bardziej.... Perspektywa Astrid Następnego dnia Podniosłam się z zamkniętemi oczami. '''Ale miałam porąbany sen. Śnił mi się ,że cały mój domu spłoną. '''Uśmiechnełam się do siebie. 'Żebyś się tylko nie zdzwiła Astrid Hofferson. ' 'Żebyś się nie zdziwiła.... 'Otworzyłam powoli oczy. Ukazał mi się pokój Czkawki.Spojrzałam w lewo - rozmazane rysunki ( Zlepione oczy. Pozdro ) , z prawej strony Czkawka leżący na materacu przy łóżku. Posmutniałam. Wstałam cicho i podeszłam do okno ( Odmiana przez przypadki się kłania). Spojrzałam w kierunku mojego domu. Był spalony. Westchnełam. Przetarłam oczy i spojrzałam ponownie. Dom pojawił się z nikąd ,ale po chwili zniknął. - Okeyyyy - powiedziałam do siebie. - Tooo było dziwne. Nagle usłyszałam jak ktoś wchodzi po schodach. Spojrzałam w kierunku drzwi. Ukazała się w nich Valka.... z wiadrem wody. '''Hihihihihi.... ' - Astrid? Nie śpisz? - zapytała uśmioechnięta kobieta - Nie śpię - powiedziałam. Kobieta podeszła do mnie i podała mi wiadro. Woda w nim była zimna. - Czyń honory - powiedziała Valka. - Z największą przyjemnością - powiedziałam. Podeszłam do Czkawki i przechyliłam zawartość wiadra. W wyniku Czkawka był cały mokry. Po chwili. - AAA!!!! - krzyknął. Ja i jego mama śmiałyśmy się głośno. Nagle do pokoju wszedł wódz. - Co się tu dzieje? - zapytał zdziwiony. - Astrid zafundowała mi miłą pobudkę i prysznic na raz - powiedział wkurzony Czkawka. ZAśmiałam się jeszcze bardziej. - Val? - wódz spojrzał na swoją żonę. - MAMO?!? To był twój pomysł?!?! - krzyknął wkurzony , nie on nie był wkurzony , on był wściekły. Spojzrał na matkę potem na mnie. - Aj nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem - powiedziała Valka i wraz z Stoickiem wyszła. - Nie jesteś zły? - powiedziałam i uśmiechnełam się niewinnie. - Nie. A na dowud tego chcę cię przytulić. - powiedział i zaczął do mnie podchodzić. - CO?!? Czkawka nie! JeSTEŚ CAŁY MOKRY! - krzynełam. Przeskoczyłam nad jego łóżkiem Perspektywa Valki. - Wykapany ojciec - powiedziałam jedząc śniadanie. - Czy ty coś insynujesz? - powiedział Stoick. - Tak samo robiłeś. Też musiałeś jakoś się odgryść za żart. - powiedziałam. - CZKAWKA!! ZOSTAW MNIE! JESTEŚ CAŁY MOKRY! - krzykneła Astrid. Zaśmiałam się. - Masz racje - powiedział Stoick. - CZKAWKA!!! PUŚĆ MNIE! sZCZERBATEK! RATUJ! - krzyczała Astrid. Usłyszałam huk. Perspektywa Astrid Szczerbatek podcią nam nogi. Leżałam na Czkawce. - Dzięki.... - powiedziałam - Podziwiam ,za cierpliwość Wstałam ,a Czkawka sekundę po mnie. Nagle znów leżałam na ziemi. Pan Bruce też musiał się napatoczyć. - Zwierzyniec pan tu prowadzi - zaśmiałam się. Udało mi się usiąść. (....) 14. Niespodzianka Perspektywa Astrid Siedziałam na podłodze. Bruce łasił się do mnie. - Bruce miejsce - powiedział Czkawka. Wilczek poszedł i usiadł na stercie poniszczonych kocy. Czkawka pomógł mi wstać i razem poszliśmy na śniadanie. W jego domu panuje miła i spokojna atmosfera. Umnie też było cicho ,ale to przez to ,że tylko ja i Wichurka tam mieszkałyśmy. Jedliśmy powioli i w ciszy. Zauważyłam jak rodzice Czkawki co chwila na nas spoglądają. Fakt siedzieliśmy obok siebie ,ale to nie jest chyba już powód ,aby podejrzewać nas o ycie razem. Co prawda jesteśmy parą ,ale sekret to sekret. Nagle do dom wszedł Śledzik. - Czkawka! Niedaleko Wyspy Smoków widziałem ..... Nocną Furię. - powiedział. Czkawka wstał. - Jesteś pewien? - zapytał nito podekstytowany nito zdziwiony. Śledzik tylko przytakną. Spojrzał porozumiewawczo na rodziców. - Szczerbatek! Wichura! - krzknął. Smoki odstąpiły od śniadania. Wyszliśmy z domu . Tam czekał już Smark i bliźniaki. Wsiedliśmy na smoki i ruszyliśmy. Nagle usłyszeliśmy ryk Nocnej Furii ,ale nie Szczerbiego oczywiście. Czkawka popędził jak błyskawica ,a my ledwo za nim nadążaliśmy. Wylądowaliśmy na jakiejś wyspie i idąc w ślady Czkawki ruszliśmy do lasu. Szczerbatek przyśpieszył kroku. Nagle przed nami ukazała się młoda samiczka Nocnej Furii. Szczerbatek podszedł do niej i powąchał. Nagle cofnął się i uciekł. Hakokieł pobiegł za nim. - Szczerbatek! - krzyknął Czkawka i juz miał za nim biec ,ale go powstrzymałam. -Czkawka. Spokojnie on wróci. A do tego mądry smok poszedł za nim - powiedziałam - A dotego trzeba się zająć tą drugą Furią. Czkawka tylko westchnął oswoił Nocną Furię. Perspektywa Szczerbatka '''To nie możliwe! To napewno nie możliwe. Zamknę oczy i otworze je. Będę wtedy w domu , leżąc na moim kochanym legowisku. Zatrzymałem się i zamknąłem oczy. Po chwili otworzyłem je. Nie pomogło. Usiadłem na ziemi. Załamałem się. -Szczerbatek! - krzyczał Hakokieł - O tu jesteś! Co się stało? Czemu uciekłeś? Westchnąłem - Szczerbatek jesteśmy kumplami. Możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko . - powiedział Hakokieł. - Ehh... Dwa lata temu , na te śwqięta wikingów... - Migdaliska - wciął się Hakokieł. - Tak Migdaliska... To jak Czkawka założył mi ten automatyczny ogon , odleciałem. Latałem długo i spotkałem Selanie (Nocną Furię). Coś zaiskrzyło ,ale nie wiedziałem ,że - powiedziałem i spuściłem głowe. - ZARAZ! CZY JA DOBRZE ROZUMNIEM!?! Ta mała to twoje młode?!?! - krzyknął. - KRZYKNIj GŁOŚNIEJ BO NIE CAŁA WYSPA SŁYSZŁA!!!!!! - Krzyknąłem najgłośniej jak potrafiłem. - Spokojnie! Szczerbatek , wracajmy ,Czkawka się pewnie martwi i nie może myśleć. - powiedział Hakokieł. Bez słowa wstałem i ruszyliśmy. Gdy bylśmy niedaleko zatrzymałem się . - Hakokieł czekaj - powiedziałem - Błagam. Nikomu nie mów , no wiesz .... - Jasne. Wyszliśmy z krzaków i podeszliśmy do swoich właścicieli. Położyłem się na ziemi i obserwowałem jak Astrid bawi się z malutką. - Jak się nazywasz? - zapytałem malutkiej. Przestała się bawić z Astrid i podeszła do mnie. - Grzmotka - powiedziała radośnie. - A gdzie twoja mama? - zapytałem Grzmotki - Nie wiem. Zgubilam się - powiedziała smutniej - A jak twoja mama miała na imię? - odpytywałem Grzmotkę. - Selani - Powiedziała. Spojrzałem na Czkawkę. - Widzisz tego chłopaka o brązowych włosach? To Czkawka. Zaraz zapyta cię czy chcesz z nami leceić na Berk - powiedziałem. - Trzeba ją nazwać. - powiedziała Astrid. Grzmotka , grzmotneła w drzewo. Zaśmiałem się. - O! O! O! Wiem! Grzmotka!! - Krzykneła Szpadka. - Jak malutka podoba ci się imię ? - zapytał Czkawka. - Przytaknij - podpowiedziałem. Przytakneła. Czkawka wsiadł na mnie i reszta jeźdźców na swoje smoki. Grzmotka wskoczyła na mój grzbiet i usiadła przed Czkawką. Po chwili byliśmy na Berk. Zbliżał się wieczór. Spędziliśmy na wyspie cały dzień. Czkawka położył się sspać , Astrid też , Wichurka ,też i Bruce też. Grzmotka położyła się na ziemi niedaleko mojego legowiska. - Grzmotka? Powiedzieć ci coś w tajemnicy? - zapytałem malutkiej która jeszcze nie spała. - Tak! - powiedziała. - Jestem twojim tatą wiesz? - powiedziałem i się uśmiechnąłem. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu mała się przytuliła do mnie. Po chwili położyła się obok mnie i zasneła. Okryłem ją skrzydłem i zasnąłem. Tego się nikt nie spodziewał! Haha! Dobranoc. 15. Perspektywa Astrid Wstałam o 8:00. Spojrzałam w stronę Wichurę, jeszcze spała , Czkawka też. Spojrzałam na Szczerbatka. Przytulał małą Grzmotkę i oczywiście spał. Kucnełam przy materacu na którym leżał Czkawka. - Czkawka . Czkawka obudz się - szepnełam , po chwili powiedziałam troszeczkę głośniej - Czkawka wstawaj leniu. - Jeszcze pięć minut - powiedział zaspany i przykrył się kocem pod brodę. Miałam zimne ręcę ,co dzisiaj mi się przydało. Przyłożyłam rękę do policzka Czkawki. Odrazu się podniusł. - Przez chwilę myślałem ,że znowu będę mokry - zaśmiał się cicho - To... Co się stało? - Spójrz na Szczerbatka - szepnełam i wskazałam na Mordkę.- Urocze, co nie? - Co nie - zażartował i wstał. Ciekawą ma piżamę. Tylko czemu ta piżama to poprostu szorty ( Takiej długości ,ale nie w kratkę. ) . Jakbym ja miała lepszą . ( Piżama As). '''Czkawka podszedł do biórka i zaczął rysować. Po chwili rysunek był skończony. Wyglądało to uroczo. Sczerbatek okrywający skrzydłem Grzmotkę. Perspektywa Smoczej Mordy(Szczerbatka) Obudziłem się. Czkawka i Astrid patrzyli się na mnie. Czkawka się zaśmiał. - Widzę ,że Grzmotka cię polubiła. - powiedział Czkawka śmiejąc się -A weź się zamknij - mruknąłem do niego. Grzmotka się obudziła. Nagle zaburczało mi w brzuchu. Zabrałem skrzydło z Grzmotki ,abowiem Wichurka się budziła ,a ja nie chciałem pytań. - Głodna jestem - mrukneła Grzmotka. ,Astrid , Wichura i Grzmotka zeszły na śniadanie. Ja też miałem już iść ,ale Czkawka coś chciał. - Szczerbatek , Grzmotka to twoja rodzina? - zapytał. Pomachałem twierdząco głową ,bo inaczej by nie zrozumiał. - Siostra , kuzynka? Pomachałem przecząco głową. - T zostaje tylko jedna opcjaaaaaa........ Powiedz ,że Grzmotka nie jest tym kim myślę ,że jest.... - powiedział zdziwiony. Znożyłem głowe prawie do samej podłogi. Zdziwiony wyszedł z pokoju i poszedł na śniadanie. Obudziłem Bruce'a i on też poszedł na śniadanie. Ja położyłem się na swoim legowisku. Straciłem apetyt. Tak nagle ,a czemu by nie? Nagle do pokoju weszła Grzmotka z rybą w pyszczku. Położyła ją przede mną. - Dla ciebie ,tato. - powiedziała radośnie. Trochę się zmieszałem ,ale uśmiechnąłem się. - Dziękuje - powiedziałem i zjadłem rybę. Grzmotka przytuliła się do mnie. Nagle do pokoju weszła Wichura i zaśmiała się. - Urocze - powiedziała i podeszła do miejsca w którym spała tym czasowo. Nagle poczułem jak coś ciąga mnie za uszy. - Pobaw się ze mną! Pobaw się ze mną! Pobaw się ze mną! - krzyczała w kółko Grzmotka. Zdjąłem ją z mojego grzbietu pi postawiłem przed sobą. - Za chwilę dobrze ? -uśmiechnąłem się. - DOBRZE - krzykneła radośnie. Prawie ogłuchłem. Rozprostowałem skrzydła i już miałem je składać ,ale Grzmotka wsuneła się pod jedno i położyła się. Okryłem ją skrzydłem. - Szczerbatek ! Wichua! Chodzcie! - krzyknął Czkawka z dołu. Ja , Wichura i Grzmotka podnieśliśmy się. Grzmotka wskoczyła na mnie i usadowiła się w siodle Czkawki. Zszedliśmy na dół. - Czkawka ,chyba Szczerbatek ma nowego jeźdźca. - zaśmiała się Astrid. Fuknełem na nią. Poszliśmy do SA na piechotę. Tam czekali wszysty przyjaciele Czkawki i moi. Czkawka zrobił teorie ,więc Ja , Wichura , Hakokieł , Sztukamięs , Wym i Jot bawiliśmy się z Grzmotką , specjalnie przszkadzając naszym Jeźdźcom. Najśmieszniej było ,gdy Grzmotka zabrała ołówek Czkawce ,którym zapisywał punkty. Mielśmy wszyscy dużo śmiechu. Graliśmy z nimi w głupiego Jasia. Ale po jakimś czasie oddaliśmy ołówek. Wszyscy ( w sęsie wszystkie smoki) odpoczywaliśmy. Podeszłem do Hakokła. - Nie powiedziałeś im? - zapytałem prosto z mostu. - No co ty. Przecież ci obiecałem ,że nie powiem. - odparł Hakokieł. Nagle Wichura wsuneła się pomiędzy nas i usiadła. - O czym gadacie panowie? - zapytała wesoło. - Znowu tłumaczę Hakokłowi ,że jesteśmy TYLKO przyjaciółmi - powiedziałem i póściłem oczko do Hakokła ,aby się dostosował. - A ja nadal sądzę ,że jesteście razem. - powiedział. Wichura wstała i bez słowa podeszła do Sztukamięs. - Dzięki - powiedziałem. Nagle kolejna się napatoczyła. Grzmotka wsuneła się pod moje skrzydło i tam zasneła. Hakokieł się zaśmiał. Po chwili ,a może dwóch , zajęcia w Sa się skończyły. Delikatnie położyłem Grzmotkę na swoim grzbiecie i ruszyłem wraz z Czkawką do domu. Gdy weszliśmy do środka z podwórka dochodził ryk. To był JEJ ryk. Grzmotka obudziła się. Cała wioska zbiegła się na głównym placu gdzie ONA wylądowała. Podeszłem bliżej ,a Grzmotka ze mną. - Grzmotka! Tu jesteś! Wszędzie cię szukałam! - powiedziała ONA - Szczerbatek - dodała oschle. - Selanie - powiedziałem jeszcze oschlej. - Dobrze Grzmotka , mam nadzieje ,że podobał ci się czas spędzony z tatą ,ale czas wracać do domu. - powiedziała Selanie i uśmiechneła się. To był szczuczny uśmiech. Moi (smoczy) przyjaciele patrzyli się jak wryci , poza Hakokłem ,który wiedział ,że Grzmotka ,to moja córka. - Nie! - pisneła Grzmotka i schowała się za mną. - GRZMOTKA NATYCHMIAST CHODZ I WRACAMY DO DOMU ! - krzykneła Selanie. Spojrzałem na przerażoną Grzmotkę i na wkurzoną Selanie. Strzeliła pociskiem w moją stronę. '''Chcesz bitwy? To będziesz ją miała! '''Strzeliłem w nią. To była walka na śmierć i życie. Selanie wzleciała w powietrze i zaczeła atakować. Ja zrobiłem to samo choć miłem zwinięty ogon. TEraz walka zaczeła toczyć się w powietrzu. Nagle zacząłem świecić się na niebiesko. Miałem ostatni strzał. Strzeliłem ,ale ona omineła pocisk. Nadal świeciłem się na niebiesko. Strzeliłem znowu. i znou i znowu. Jeden z pocisków trafił Selanie. Spadła na ziemie..... Wylądowałem na ziemi. Mięśnie skrzydeł mnie bolały. - Wichura! Zajmij się Grzmotką! - powiedziałem głośno. Ona tylko przytakneła. Pobiegłem w kierunku lasu.Znalazłem ją dopiero w Kruczym Urwisku. Była ranna ,a ja mam zasady. Choć byłem na nią wściekły ,że próbowała mnie zabić pomogłem jej wstać. Pozostałem w gotowości do obrony. - Nie rozumiem... Przecież próbowałam cię zabić ,a ty mi tak poprostu pomagasz ,jakby nic się nie stało - powiedziała Selanie. - To jest właśnie Berk. Tu nikt długo nie chowa urazy , odleć z stąd i nigdy nie wracaj - powiedziałem dumnie. - A teraz przepraszam ,ale muszę pomóc przyjaciołom w naprawie szkód ,które wyżądziłaś. Zacząłem odchodzić ,ale ona nie odlatywała.Nagle poczyłem ból. Ogromny ból w okolicach grzbietu. Padłem na ziemie i ryknąłem najgłośniej jak potrafie. Po chwili poczułem powietrze. Odleciała. - Pomocy. - pisnąłem cicho - Proszę.... Ostatnie co zobaczyłem to Czkawkę , kładącego rękę na moim pysku. Potem widziałem tylko ciemność. Ta ciemność była taka jasna (?). Po chwili widziałem kolory. Obudziłem się. Leżałem na swoim legowisku. W pokoju Czkawki była Astrid , Grzmotka i Czkawka ( WOW CZKAWKA BYŁ W SWOIM POKOJU?!?!) . Mruknąłem cicho. Prespektywa Czkawki Usłyszałem mruknięcie. Spojrzałem na Szczerbatka. Obudził się. Podeszłem do niego i kucnąłem. Pogłaskałem go po pyszczku. Mruknął coś. - Tydzień Mordko. Tydzień - uśmiechnąłem. Chciało mi się płakać z radości ,ale muszę trzymać fason. - Czkawka , skoro Szczerbatek sie obudził to może pójdziesz się odświeżyć i wyspać? - zapytała Astrid. - Dooooobra - westchnąłem i wyszedłem z pokoju Perspektywa Szczerbatka. - On jest nie możliwy - westchneła Astrid i wyszła. - Całkowicie się z tobą zgodzę Astrid - powiedziałem. - TATA! - krzykneła Grzmotka i przytuliła się do mnie. Potem zasnąłem. 16. 3 lata później Perspektywa Czkawki. '''Mineły 3 lata. Wiele się na Berk nie zmieniło ,no może poza tym ,że wszyscy wiedzą o mnie i Astrid. Ja i moi przyjaciele zmieniliśmy się z wyglądu (JWS 2 wygląd) ,ale z charakteru jesteśmy nadal dzieciakami. Grzmotka jest już dorosła i mieszka na Smoczej Wyspie , tylko czasem przylatuje na Berk. Dziś wieczorem Mieczyk i Szpadka wyprawiają swoje przyjęcie urodzinowe. Będzie ciekawie ,bo znając bliźniaki to napewno będzie alkochol. Zbliża się osiemnasta lepiej będę się zbierał. Wziąłem prezęt dla Mieczyka i Szpadki i udałem się pod ich dom. Zapukałem w drzwi.Otworzył mi Mieczyk. Położyłem prezęty dla bliźniaków na stole obok innych prezętów. Nagle do mnie podeszła Astrid i pocałowała mnie w policzek. - Witam My'Lady - powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się - No cześć - powiedziała wesoło. Impreza się zaczeła. Mieczyk i Sączysmark użądzili sobie konkurs " Kto wypije więcej". Zanim zaczeli próbowali namówić mnie ,ale po ostatnich ich urodzinach wolę nawet nie patrzeć na alkochol. Przecholowałem trochę. Po 5 godzinach wszyscy wróciliśmy do domu. Astrid wypiła 2,5 Bliźniaki 6 , Smark 5 ,a ja i Śledzik 1. Położyłem się spać. 17. Pespektywa Czkawki. Wstałem rano. Pżebrałem się z piżamy w normalne ciuchy i zeszłem na dół na śniadanie. Szybko zjadłem jajecznice i wyszedłem z domu. Skierowałem się do domu Astrid. Zapukałem w drzwi. Otworzyłami blądwłosa piękność o niebieskich oczach . Astrid była w samym szlafroku co troche mnie dezoriętowało. - Cześć. - powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się. - Cześć. Wchodz. - powiedziała i odwzajemniła uśmiech. Wszedłem do środka. Usiadłem obok Astrid na kanapie. - Herbaty? - Okey... - Malinowej , miętowej ? - zapytała Astrid. Ten jej dobry humor jest jakiś podejrzany. Wygląda tak żywo ,tak jakby wczorajszej imprezy nigdy nie było ,a ona nie wypiła prawie 3 piw. '- '''Malinowej - uśmiechnałem się. Po chwili Astrid wróciła z dwoma kubkami herbaty. Jedną dała mi. Piła herbate i patrzyła się na mnie uśmiechnięta. '''Nie bronie nikomu mieć dobrego humoru ,ale u iej to coś rzadkiego. ' - Astrid.... - zacząłem ,ale dokończyłem czymś innym - Idziemy już do Akademii? - Jasne. Daj mi 5 minut. - powiedziała i poszła do swojego pokoju. Może jakaś ważna dla niej data? Jej urodziny są za 2 tygodnie ,więc to nie to , zacząłem z niął chodzić w wiosnę ,a mamy lato. Dobra nie ważne.... Trzeba wymyślić co bęziemy robić w Akademii.... 'Słowo Akademia obiło się echem w mojej głowie. Po chwili zeszła Astrid. - Astrid czemu masz taki dobry humor? - zapytałem ,niespodziewanie. - Mowią ci coś SMOKI? - zapytała z zepsutym humorem - Wiesz , ze smokami kojaży mi się wiele rzeczy możę bardziej streścisz.... - powiedziałem ,drapiąc się w tył głowy. - Smoki , Szczerbatek , Berk , Czerwona Śmierć .... Jak teraz się nie domyślisz to nie wiem co ci zrobię - powiedziała Astrid. - To było już 5 lat temu? - zdziwiłem się - Ty to nie masz głowy do dat. - powiedziała Astrid i pocałowała mnie w policzek. - Nie mam ? To zapytaj mnie o coś ,a ja ci odpowiem kiedy to było. - ruciłem wzwanie. -Urodziny Sączysmarka? - 16 grudzień - Urodziny Śledzika? - 19 styczeń. - Założenie Akademi? - Jutro. - Urodziny twojego ojca? - 11 marca - Dobra ,to może..... Moje Urodziny? - 4 dni - Ale tego nie będziesz wiedział..... Twoje urodziny. - Październik ,ale zielonego pojęcia nie mam którego dokładnie. - odparłem. - Pierwszego kochanieńki. 1 Paźdźiernika masz urodziny - powiedziała i uśmiechneła się tryjumfalnie - Fajnie ,że pamiętasz ,ale mnie moje urodziny nie obchodzął. Dzień jak każdy inny - powiedziałem spokojnie. - Ehh.... Dobra będę się zbierał ,obiecałem Pyskaczow pomóc w kuźni. - Nie idź. Plose. - powiedziała Astrid i zrobiła minę proszącego Szczerbatka. Pocałowałem ją w policzek i wyszedłem z jej domu , zostawiając ją w lekkim szoku. Udałem się do kuźni. - Cześć Pyskacz. - powiedziałem radośnie. - Ooo! Patrzcie kto raczył stawić się do pracy! Hura! - zażartował kowal. - Taa... Dzięki. Aby ten dzień był idealny brakowało mi jeszcze twoich żartów wujaszka. - westchnąłem. - Ta dzięki. Teraz oboje mamy popsuty humor - powiedział kowal. Zaszłem na magazyn i wziąłem trochę złota. - A na co ci złoto. - Nie ważne - odparłem. - Dobra. Ja idę. Jak skończysz to tym razem ogarnij miejsce pracy. Ok? - powiedział Pyskacz. - Ehem - przytaknąłem. Kowal wyszedł ,a ja zająłem się tym czym miałem się zająć. Mam tylko 4 dni na zrobienie prezętu dla Astrid. To będzie coś niesamowitego. Rok temu zgadła co chcę jej dać ,ale tym razem nie zgadnie i zaskoczy się pozytywnie. A tym prezętem jest....... Fajnie się czyta przy tym : ♫ " Bo przy tobie miejsce me , miłość nie wyblaknie nie , wyprowadzaj czasem mnie , różowa nasza ziemia..... "♫ 18. Perspektywa Astrid 4 dni później ranek Wstałam około 8:00. '''Wcześnie jak na mnie. Może jeszcze pośpię? A co mi szkodzi? '''Zasnełam na powrót. Wstałam (znowu) około 9:45. Niechętnie wygramiliłam się z łóżka i przebrałam w ubrania( O.O Ubrać się w ubrania? Hardcore).Zrobiłam sobie smażoną makrele i zjadłam ją ze smakiem. Umyłam naczynia i usiadłam na kanapie. Robiło się coraz nudniej więc podeszłam do półku z książkami, Wziełam pierwszą lepszą książkę i jak się okazałlo to książka kucharska. '''Toooo..... Może lepiej ją odłoże? '''Zaczełam ją czytać. Najbardziej zaciekawił mnie przepis na babeczki. Wstałam i wraz z Książką Kucharską udałam się do kuchni. Zaczełam robić babeczki. '''Nic z tego dobrego nie wyniknie. '''Po godzinie babeczki same w sobie były gotowe ,ale trzeba je ozdobić. Zrobiłam lukiuer i zaczełam je zdobić. Po 1/2 godziny skończyłam dekorowanie. '''Teraz czekać ,aż lukier zaschnie. '''Zaczełam na powrót przeglądać książkę kucharską. Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Otworzyłam. Przedemną stała Szpadka. - Cześć! - powiedziała radośnie. - Hej - powiedziałam - Wchodz. Szpadka weszła do środka. - A co tach ładnie pachnie ? - zapytała entuzjastycznie Szpad ( takie se zdrobnienie) - Babeczki. Lepiej nie próbuj jeszcze mi się otrujesz i co ja wtedy zrobię? - zasmiałam się. Szpadka poszła do kuchni i wzieła jedną babeczke. Zjadła ją szybko. - Pyszne! - powiedziała wesoło Szpadka i wzieła jeszcze jedną. Podeszłam do tacy z babeczkami i wziełam jedną. Naprawdę rozpływają się w ustach. Szpadka brała już trzecią. - Szpadka nie jedz ich tyle. Jeszcze szoku cukrowego dostaniesz - zaśmiałam się. Usiadłyśmy na kanapie i gadałytśmy do wieczora. - Astrid idziemy gdzieś? - zapytała niespodziewanie. - Spoko. - powiedziałam i wyszłyśmy z mojego domu. Poszłyśmy w kierunku Akademi. W pewnej chwili Szpadka zakryła mi oczy. '''Zaczynam się powoli bać. ' -MG ! Daleko jeszcze?!? - zapytałam z niecierpliwością - Tak jeszcze kilka kroczków. Uwaga tu wyżej nogę - powiedziała Szpad instruktażując mnie... Weszłyśmy do Akademi. Odkryła mi oczy. - NIESPODZIANKA!!!! - krzykneli wszyscy ( czyt . Czkawka, Śledzik , Smark, Mieczyk . Szpadka nie bo stała zbyt blisko Astrid i rozwaliła by naszej jubilatce bębenki) Uśmiechnełam się szeroko i wyściskałam wszystkich po koleji. Zaczeło się przyjęcie tańczyliśmy dużo , było naprawdę super. Teraz tańczę z Czkawką jest naprawdę super. nagle Czkawka się zatrzymał. Klęknął i wyją jakieś pudełeczko..... '''Czy on ..... - Astrid Hofferson... Czy uczyynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem i wyjdziesz za mnie? - zapytał. Serce mi staneło. - Tak ! - powiedziałam i przytuliłam go - Kocham cię - szepnął mi do ucha. Impreza skończyła się po północy.... grubo po północy. Jest może 4:30 ,a ja nawet nie zasnę! Jestem taka szczęśliwa ,że chyba zaraz wybuchnę!!!! Perspektywa Czkawki - Gdzie byłeś tak długo? - zapytała mama. - W Akademii ... - odpowiedziałem -Co tam do tak późna robiłeś? - zapytał ojciec. - Grałem na cymbałkach ,a teraz dobranoc ! - powiedziałem skierowałem się do mojego pokoju. - Stój! Masz się wytłumaczyć co robiłeś do tak późna w Smoczej Akademi. - powiedział surowo ojciec. - Thorze.... Mówiłem wam rano chyba ze sto razy.: Astrid miała urdziny. Przyjęcie Urodzinowe w SA jej urządziliśmy, a teraz jeśli pozwolicie może pójdę położyć się spać... - powiedziałem i nie czekając na odpowiedz poszedłem do pokoju. Ległem na łóżku ,ale nie zasypiałem , nie dam rady. Po jakimś czsie jednak zasnąłem. 19. Nic ciekawego ,poza (nie)codziennością Perspektywa Czkawki W kruczym Urwisku Wiszę na drzewie do góry nogami. Nawet fajnie.Zaczeło mi się powoli nudzić ,więc zacząłem robić brzuszki. ( Wyglądało to tak ,ale na grubej gałęzi drzewa). - Raz... dwa.... trzy.... - 10 minut później - .... dziewiedziesiąt dziewięć...... sto ..... Byłem cały czerwony ze zmęczenia. Podeszłem do jeziorka i usiadłem. Zdjąłem swój strój do latania oraz bluzkę. Bluzkę zamoczyłem w wodzie dzięki czemu była przyjemnie zimna. Położyłem się na ziemi ,a bluzkę na swojej twarzy. Widoczność 0.0 % Wszystkie zmysły wyostrzyły. Nagle wyczułem zapach morskiej bryzy i słoneczników. Nagle w moim mózgu narysował się obraz tego co się dzieje. - Astrid jeśli puścisz topór ,to cię zabiję - powiedziałem spokojnie. Koniec rękojeści był wycelowany w mój brzuch. 5 lat temu też tak topór na mnie wylądował. Astrid jest cudowna. Poczułem jak coś wali w mój brzuch i odbija się od niego. - Musiałaś co nie?!? Złapałem się za brzuch ,robiąc skwaszoną minę i siadając. - Skąd wiedziałeś ,że to ja? - zdziwiła się Astrid. - Przewiduję przyszłość- opdarłem A Pauza mrówki w stopie!!* powoli patrzy na zdrętwiałą stopę* Uff nadal tam jest...O już przeszło! A! Mięsień ! Nie mogę ruszać lewą nogą!F*ck! Okey... Już lepiej. - Naprawdę? - usiadła obok mnie - A przewidziałeś ,że zrobię to? Przysuneła się i pocałowała mnie namiętnie. - No nie.. Tego nie przewidziałem - powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się Kol napisała mi na FB : " Ja nie wierzę ,że Czkawka przez 5 lat z not zmienił się w hot . Pewnie botoks sobie wstrzyknął albo cuś". Dziewczyno rozwalasz system! ( Tak to ta co przerwała Ogłoszenia Parafialne) Siedzieliuśmy w Kruczym Urwisku do wieczora. Potem ruszyliśmy w kierunku wioski. Byliśmy pod domem Astrid. Pożegnaliśmy się i już miałem iść do domu ,ale coś pociągneło mnie za rękę. - Zostań na chwilę - poprosiła Astrid. Spojrzałem na niebo było około 17:00. - Ale tylko na chwilę - przestrzegłem i wszedłem do środka - Herbaty? - zapytała Astrid - Jasne - odparłem - Malinowej - powiedzieliśmy w tym samym czasie. Zaśmialiśmy się. astrid zapażyła herbate i pochwili dała mi kubek. Gadaliśmy do bardzo późna i w efekcie zasnąłem u niej na kanapie. 20.Zima Perspektywa Czkawki Zima ....pięć ...... pięć - jeden ..... pięć dwa ...... pięć trzy....... pięć cztery ..... pięć pięć..... I mam już dość . Zaskoczyłem z drzewa i padłem na ziemię jak długi. Jest około 7:00 ,a ja pan kołek leże w śniegu. Po jakimś czasie wstałem i poszedłem do domu. Zaszłem do pokoju i zacząłem szukać pewnej rzeczy. Gdy ją znalazłem wsiadłem na Szczerbka i wylądowaliśmy na szczycie góry. Położyłem ( pra pra pra pra pra pra pra przodka) deskę snowboardow'ą na ziemi i stanąłem na niej. Ostatnio jeździłem jakieś 6 lat temu. I zjeżdżam ,a Szczerbek sunie za mną na swoim brzuchu. Po chwili znajdowałem się u podmuży góry ,ale z hamowaniem u mnie kiepsko ,dlatego skończyłem w śniegowej zaspie. - Hahaha - zaśmiał się.... chyba ojciec -Nie jesteś może trochę za stary na takie wygłupy? - zapytał i pomógł mi wstać. - Na wygłupy nigdy nie jest się za starym.....Zapytaj Mieczyka i Szpadki - powiedziałem i zaśmiałem się. Ojciec uśmiechnął się i poszedł dalej szykować wioskę do Mgdalisk. Po chwili znów znalazłem się na ziemi przygnieciony 3 tonową dzidzią. - Szczer....batek...! Nie... mogę oddychać! - ledwo powiedziałem. Smok szykbo ze mnie zeskoczył i pomógł mi wstać. - To co będziemy jeszczę robić? Nagle nogi Szczerbatka się rozkraczyły. Staliśmy na wielkiej kałuży lodu . Szybko zszedłem z niej i dałem się na plaże Thora. Z'auważyliście ,że najbardziej aktywny fizycznie jestem w zimę?' Stanąłem na lodzie pokrywającym ocean. Gdy upewiłem się ,że nie załamie się od mojego ciężaru zacząłem wygłypy! ( Uwaga w tym rozdziale słowo " wygłupy" powtórzy się sporo razy) I gleba. Slizgałem się nawet jak leżałem na ziemi .... - Szczerbatek! Weź mi pomóż ! - powiedziałem ,a smok znalazł się obok mnie pomógł mi wstać. Wsiadłem na niego i wzbiliśmy sie w powietrze. Lataliśmy tak do 18:30. Wylądowałem przed domem Astrid. Zapukałem raz. Nic. Drugi , trzeci... Nic. Odsunąłem się trochę i wyważyłem drzwi. To co zobaczyłem w środku było gorsze niż najkoszmarniejszy z koszmarów. Cały dom porozwalany ,a na podłodzę .... krew. Astrid leżała na podłodze ,a w brzuch miała wbity szczylet. Podbiegłem do niej zostawiając drzwi otwarte na ościerz. Padłem na kolana i położyłem głowę Astrid na nich. - Astrid? Astrid słyszysz mnie? Astrid! - mówiłem niespokojnie - Czkawka? - powiedziała ledwym głosem Astrid. - Jestem tu, - powiedziałem. - Astr.. Czkawka co tu się stało ? - zapytał Sączysmark stojąc w drzwiach. - Smark leć po Gothi! Szybko! - krzynąłem. Smark szybko znikął. - Kocham cię Czkawka - powiedziała Astrid i zaczeła zamykać oczy. - Astrid nie! Nie zamykaj oczu! - powiedziałem głośno , potem szepnąłem - Proszę nie... - Jestem ! - powiedział Smark pomagając szamance zejść z Hakokła. Gothi szybko podeszła do Astrid. Ja i Smark położyliśmy Astrid na kanapie. Gothi opatrzyła ją i podała jakieś leki ranę posmarowała maścią. I zaczeła pazgrać coś na wcześniej przygotowanym piachu. - Pisze ,że trzeba czekać - powiedział Smark. Nie zwróciłem na to najmniejszej uwagi.' Boję się tylko ,że może być już za późno ,że czekam na cud zmartwychwstania. Nie! Nie mogę tak' myśleć ! Astrid nic nie będzie. Jest wojowniczką. Postanowiłem rozejrzec sie po domu. Może znajdę coś co podpowie mi kto to zrobił.' Nie wiem kim ten gość jest ,ale zxabiję go jak tylko go spotkam. Jestem pacyfistą z zasady ,ale jak któś krzywdzi moich bliskich mogę złamać zasady. Nawet te które sam wymyśliłem...' Poszłakę znalazłem chybko. Na stoliku leżała kartka z napisem: " Ty będziesz następny Haddock. Ty i to przeklęte Berk" Trochę się wzdrygnąłem. Naglę usłychałem czyjeś jęknięcie. Szybko podbiegłem do kanapy na której leżała Astrid. Obudziła się.Nie mogłem pochanować radości. Pocałowałem ją namiętnie w usta. Przytuliłem ją. - Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie strasz bo z klifu skoczę - powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się. -A co się stało? - zapytała zdziwiona Astrid - A nic takiego..... Prawie umarłaś , Berk grozi wojna i jakiś gość chce mnie zabić.... Normalka - powiedziałem obojętnie ,tak jakby była to codzienność. Astrid walneła mnie w ramię. - Zabwany jesteś. - zaśmiała się Astrid. - No bo ja jestem najzabawniejszy na Berk - powiedziałem z uśmiechem. - Dobra leniuszku wstawaj ,bo sam tego bałaganu sprzątać ci nie będę. Astrid ostrożnie wstała i zaczeliśmy sprzątać. było przy tym dużo śmiechu. Nagle Astrid wylała mna mnie wiadro z brudną wodą. - ASTRID! Co ja powiem rodzicom?!? - zapytałem retorycznie - Bogowie! Czkawka jak ty wygladasz - powiedziała Astrid udając moją mamę - Coś ty robił ? - A no spoko nic mi nie jest. Poprostu Astrid wylała mi na głowę wiadro z brudną wodą - powiedziałem udając siebie :P Zaczeliśmy się śmiać do rozpuku. Zaczeła zbliżać się 21:00. Siedzimy z Astrid w jej pokoju. - AU! Astrid czemu mnie szczypnełaś ?!? - powiedziałem zdziwiony - Wyglądałeś jakbyś zasypiał - powiedziała i uśmiechneła się. - Wcale ,że nie! - A wcale ,że tak! - zaczeliśmy się śmiać. - Dobra Astrid koniec tych zabaw ,muszę wracać do domu - powiedziałem i wstałem. Astrid bez słowa odprowadziła mnie do drzwi. Ruszyłem w kierunku swojego domu. Położyłem sie na kanapie i tam zanąłem. 'Uwaga! Przez jakiś czas rozdziałów nie będzie ponieważ się pochorowałam. Smuteczek, ale niedługo wyzdrowieje ,więc nie ma sie co martwić. Najgorsze w tej chorobie jest to ,że jedzie mi z ust czostkiem. Ta mama i jej miksturki na chorobę. Foch ForEver. A i jeszcze coś. W moim zeszycie pisze sobie coś w rodzaju.... emmm.... Czkawka i Minimki .... Tak wiem głupie ,ale jeśli lubicie głupoty to piszcie wkomach czy mam zacząć taki blog...' 21. Podtytuł: Migdaliskowy cud Perspektywa Czkawki Jest 3 rano , a ja kuje w kuźni prezęt dla Astrid. Dziś pewnie wwyszyscy mają prezęty ,a ja totalnie zapoomniałem ,że dzis Migdaliska! Przynajmniej jest już prawie skończony. Został mi tylko wygrawerować napis " Astrid Hofferson". Zabrałem się za to . Po 30 minutach napis wysechł. Zacząłem ostrzyć topór-prezęt. O 4 skończyłem. Był naprawdę ostry. Mam dziwne wrazenie ,że moja krew znajdzie się tu jako pierwsza. '''Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się . Nagle młot ( taki ten do prostowania mieczy) spadł mi na proteze ,wkrzywiając ją. Przy okazji wykrzywienia proteza zrobiła mi okropną ranę. Usiadłem na stołku i ostrożnie zdjąłem protezę. Poczulem się dziwnie bo nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem. Owinąłem krwawiącą ranę w bandaż i odetchnąłem z ulgą. Ale potem spojrzałem na protezę. Nie dość ,że wygięta to jeszcze miejscowo spłaszczona. Wziąłem ją do ręki zaczałem przeżucać z jednej ręki do drugiej. - Taaa.... Cały dzień mi zleci na naprawianie głupiej protezy - westchnąłem . Wziąłem się za prostowanie. Zajeło mi to kilka godzin. Zaczeła zbliżać się 9:00. Do kuźni wszedł Pyskacz. - Cześć młody! Co robisz? - zapytał kowal. Nic nie powiedziałem ,tylko pokazałem mu zniszczoną protezę. '''Dziwnę ,że nie zauważył ,że nie mam jej na nodze. - '''Coś ty z tą protezą robił? - A zapytaj tamtego młota - powiedziałem i pokazałem ręką młot leżaćy pod ścianą. Wziąśłem się do dalszej roboty nie zwracając uwagi na wszystko wokół. Perspektywa Astrid. Czas przejść do cudu migdaliskowego Wstałam o godzinie 10. Przebrałam się i udałam do lasu. Po drodzę zauważyłam ,że Czkawka pracuje w kuźni. Byłam w środku lasu i cieszyłam się ciszą. - Astrid.... - Powiedział jakiś głos. - Mieczyk? Szpadka? Wiem ,że to wy! Niee róbcie ze mnie żartów - powiedziałam głośno. -Astrid - '''To nie jest śmieszne. - Kto to? - zapytałam niepewnie. - Udaj się nad jezioro Belanoche( Tak wiem z Winx'ów). Tam się spotkamy - powiedział głos. Niepewnymn krokiem ruszyłam nad to jezioro. Mieściło się ono w dolinie między wzgórzami. ( Śnieżna Furia). Szybko tam się znalazłam. Nagle napłyneły złe wspomnienia ,czyli śmierć najbliższych. To ezioro podobno było ulubionym miejscem moich rodziców. Nagle z nad tafli wody wyłonił się duch , który przypominał .... - Tata?!? - Zdziwiłam sie. Postać uśmiechneła się. Stałam jak wryta.. - Astrid nie mam za wiele czasu - powiedział tata i podszedł do mnie. Dotknął mojego brzucha i zniknął. Nagle brzuch zaczął mnie strasznie boleć. SKuliłam się. Z każdą chwilą brzuch bolał mnie coraz mocniej.' Muszę pójść ' Perspektywa Czkawki Nareście!Skończone , proteza wygląda jak nowa. A tak o wogóle gdzie Szczerbo? Pewnie z Wi..chur...ą... - Cześć Wichurka. Gdzie Astrid ? - zapytałem nakładając protezę na jej prawowite miejsce. Smoczyca wyglądała jakby panikowała. Wsiadłem na nią ,a ta popędziła ordrazu w kierunku lasu. Po chwili znaleźliśmy sie na polanie. Obok jeziora ktoś leażał. - Astrid? - zdziwiłem się i szybko zeskoczyłem z Wichury i podbiegłem do Astriś. Była nieprzytomna. Nie oddychała. Na jej policzkach były łzy , tak jak na moich. Say something, I'm not giving up on you. I'll be the one, if you want me to. Anywhere, I would've followed you. -Say something, I'm not giving up on you. Say something... - powiedziałem szeptem. Nagle poczułem ,że coś głaszcze mnie po włosach. - Urocze . Czkawka płacze - powiedział mój ukochany głos.Z automatu przytuliłem Astrid. - Nigdy . Przenigdy więcej mi tak nie rób. Serio . Skoczyłbym z klifu - powiedziałe na jednym wydechu. Pomoglem Astrid wstać. Trzymając sie za ręcę ,w ciszy ruszyliśmy do wioski. Nagle z nikąd pojawił się Pyskacz. - Czkawka , Stoick cię szuka. Nieźle wkurzony - wydyszał kowal - Odkąd się urodziłem jest nieźle wkurzony - powiedziałem ,a potem skierowałem się do Astrid - Spotkamy sie wieczorem na przyjęciu w twierdzy. - Jasne - powiedziała Astrid i uśmiechneła się. Ruszyłem do domu. Perspektywa Astrid Dobra poszedł . Koniec z tym wymuszonym uśmieszkiem. Brzuch mnie boli jak diabli wzieli. Powinnam pójść do Gothi. 'Skierowałam się do domu szamanki. Po chwili byłam na miejscu. '''Dobrze ,że Pyskacz kiedyś mnie nauczył czytać to co pisze Gothi. ' - Witaj Gothi. - przywitałam się.( Nie wiedziałam! DERP). Szamanka skineła głową - Przyszłam ,bo w lesie zaczął mnie boleć brzuch i straciłam przytomność. Szmanka przebadała mnie. Zaczeła pisać na piasku. - Jesteś pewna ?- zapytałam. Szamanka przytakneła.Porzegnałam się z Szamanką i ruszyłam w kierunku mojego domu. Szybko się tam znalazłam. Ległam szczęśliwa na łóżku w swoim pokoju. '''JESTEM PRZESZĘŚLIWA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chce mi się krzyczeć , skakać! Normalnie nie wiem jak rozładuje energię! ZARAZ! Która godzina? CO? 17! Mam godzinę na przygotowanie się do przyjęcia w twierdzy! '''Szybko wyskoczyłam z łóżka i zaczełąm przeszukiwać moją szafę. Po dłuuuugich poszukiwaniach wybrałam jasną futrzaną spódnicę , Błękitną bluzkę , futrzastą kamizelkę ( jasną) i buty do kolan z futerkiem. Włosy zaplotłam w warkocz w który wplotłam błękitną wstążeczkę. Zaczeła się zbliżać 18. Nagle dało się słyszec pukanie do drzwi. Zeszła na dół i otworzyłam. - Witam My'Lady. Idziemy? - zapytał Czkawka. Nie yglądał jakoś specjalnie ,ale jednak coś mi w nim nie pasowało.... - Jasne - uśmiechnełam się i ruszyliśmy w kierunku twierdzy. Turz przed drzwiami zatrzymałam się. - Coś się stało? - zapytał Czkawka. Poczochrałam mu włosy. - Teraz juz wszystko na miejscu - powiedziałam i pocałowaam Czkawkę w policzek. Czkawka uśmiechnął się i jakby spojrzał w kierunku portu. po chwili jednak weszliśmy. Przyjęcie już dawno chyba się zaczeło ,bo Mieczyk był już pijany jak bela ,o Smarku nie wspominając. Zaczeła zbliżac się 20:00. - Szpadka? Idziemy się przewietrzyć? - zapytałam - Jasne! - powiedziała Szpad i wyszłyśmy z twierdzy. Ktoś przechodzi właśnie przez plac. - Ej kto to? - zapytałam Szpadkę - Nie wiem. Ale napewno nie jest z Berk. Cała wioska jest w twierdzy. Chodzmy to sprawdzić - odparla Szpadka. Postać ma czarne włosy. Tylko tyle widzę. Perspektywa TEGO KTOSIA '''Gdzie są wsyzscy? O tej porze Berk jeszcze nie śpi. Nagle z nikąd pojawiła się Szpadka i Astrid. -Kim jesteś? - zapytała złowrogo Astrid.Czyli się nie zmieniła. - Nie poznajesz mnie? - zdziwiłam się. Szpadka zaczeła mi się uważnie przyglądać. - .....Heathera? - zdziwiła się Szpadka Perspektywa Astrid Weszłam do twierdzy. Nawet nie zauważyły kiedy sobie poszłam. '''Usiadłam obok Czkawki i wtuliłam się w niego. Objął mnie ramieniem. Zamknęłam oczy na dłuższą chwilę i zasnełam. Perspektywa Czkawki '''Astriś zasneła. Wygląda jak aniołek. '''Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Nagle z nikąd pojawiła się Szpadka z jakąś koleżanką. - Gramy w zgadnij kto to- powiedziała Szpadka i pokazała na przybyszkę. - Heathera - powiedziałem . - EEEeee..... Popsułeś całą zabawe Czkawka ! - zirytowała się Szpadka. Heathera zdjeła kaptur i uśmiechneła się. Któś machnął mi ręką przed twarza. To Astrid przeciąga się po swojej drzemce. - Witam My'Lady. Jak się spało? - zapytałem i pocałowałem Astriś w czoło. - Ile spałam - powiedziała zaspanym głosem As. - Jakieś 5 minut - odparłem. - A w takim razie to dobranoc - powiedziała i zamkneła oczy. - Zaraz prezęty - powiedziałem i Astrid momętalnie się podniosła. Wszyscy włącznie z Astrid się zaśmialiśmy (czyli Heathera też.) - Heathera ,a na ile zostajesz? - Czas nieokreślony. - westchneła Heathera - Na mojej wyspie trwa teraz wojna i rodzice kazali mi tu przypłynąć. A właśnie powinnam porozmawiać z wodzem. Lepiej pójdę go poszukać. - Nie fatyguj się właśnie tu do nas idzie. - powiedziałem i po chwili dodałem szeptem - Pewnie spytać ile wypiłem.. Wszyscy się zaśmialiśmy. Ojciec podszedł do nas. - Tato Heathera będzie mogła zostać na Berk na czas nieokreślony? - zapyytałem. - Oczywiście. Mamy jeden wolny dom ,będzie mogła w nim zamieszkać - powiedział ojciec. Po chwili przyszła mama. - Stoick , Sączyślin cię szuka. - powiedziała mama. - Część Mamo - powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się Nic nie odpowiedziała tylko się uśmiechneła i zabrała ojca. - 5 lat temu nie widziałam twojej mamy - powiedziała Heathera - 3 lata temu się odnalazła -odparłem. Zaczeło się rozdawanie prezętów , Najpierw dostało najmłodsze dzieci potem coraz większe dzieci ,aż wkońcu doszło do nas. - Astrid Hofferson - powiedział Pyskacz ,który jak co roku rozdawał prezęty. As poszła p swój prezęt. Wróciła z kilkoma paczkami. - Czkawka - powiedział Pyskacz. Poszłem po swoją porcje dzieciństwa. Też wróciłem z kilkoma paczkami. - To kto otwera pierwszy? - zapytał Śledzik - Od najmłodszego do najstarszego? - zaproponował Smark - Ale wtedy ty będziesz pierwszy! - powiedział Śledzik. - Stop! Dość kłutni od Śledzika zaczynamy - powiedziała Astrid . Śledzk dostał 6 książek. Smark dostał szytlet , pluszaka ( What the?), i coś tam jeszcze co nie ma nazwy ,ale istnieje. Bliźniaki dostały po maczudze , mieczy i hełmie . Astrid dostała Topór , pluszaka ( ciekawe od kogo?) , Książkę o Śmierdnikach , branzoletkę z sznórków ( coś w rodzaju Loom Brands'ów) zestaw gumek do włosów , nowe rękawiczki i nowe buty. Przyjęcie skończyło się koło 22:00. Smark pokazał Heatherze gdzie będzie tymczasowo mieszkać ,a ja odprowadzłem Astrid do jej domu. W tej chwili siedzimy w jej pokoju. Siedzieliśmy na jej łóżku i całowaliśmy się. Każdy pocałunek stawał się coraz barzej namętny i zachłanny. Poczułem jak Astrid zaczyna rozpinać mój kombinezon. -Astrid... nie - powiedziałem cicho. - Proszę . Czkawka ,przecież nic się nie stanie. - powiedziała Astrid dalej rozpinając mój kombinezon. - Astrid bądz poważna. - powiedziałem . - Słuchaj serca , nie rozumu - '''Astrid i te jej mądrości... Rano. Obudziłem się ,coś leżało na mnie. Tym czymś była głowa Astrid. Westchnąłem. Była godzina 6. Po chwili obudziła się też Astrid. - Widzisz. Ja zawsze dostaje to czego chcę - powiedziała cicho i uśmiechneła się. - Mam nadzieje ,że się cieszysz ,bo ja nie zabardzo - rzuciłem szczerością w twarz. - Plus za szczerość. - powiedziała i pocałowała mnie w policzek - A może powtórzymy to? - Astrid! Ogarnij się. - powiedziałem oburzony. Po chwili ciszy dodałem - Poleżałbym jeszcze chętnie ,ale muszę iść do domu i wymyślić jakąś ścieme rodzicom. Wstałem i ubrałem się w ubrania ( Hardcore). Astrid też wstała i owinięta kocem podeszła do swojej szafy. Objąłem ją w talii. - Kocham cię - wyszeptałem jej do ucha. - Będę na dole. Pocałowałem ją w policzek i wyszedłem z jej pokoju. Usiadłem na kanapie . Po chwili zeszła Astrid była ubrana w to co zwykle. Uśmiechnąłem się. Usiadła mi na kolanach. - Kocham cię - powiedziałem. - To już dziś słyszałam. - zaśmiała się Astrid. - Powtarzasz się. A wiesz czego nie słyszałam od 3 lat? Twojego grania na gitarze. - Gitarze... Ja już nie umiem grać , nie ćwiczyło się to się nie umie. - westchnąłem. - Ale muszę wracać do domu. Kocham cę. Wstałem i skierowałem się do drzwi. - Powtarzasz się! - krzykneła Astrid kiedy wychodziłem. Ruszyłem do domu. W duchu modliłem się ,żeby rodzice jeszcze spali ,ale nadzieja matką głupich. Otworzyłem drzwi i zastałem mamę siedzącą w fotelu ojca i ewidentnie na coś czekającą. - No zobaczcie kto postanowił wrócić do domu! - powiedziała mama - Gdzie byłeś całą noc? - Zasiedzałem się u Astrd ... -powiedziałem i skierowalem sę do pokoju. O dziwo mama nie zatrzymała mnie. Ległem na łóżku zasnąłem. 22. Uwaga! Rozdział może zawierać śladowe ilości debilizmu i głupoty (mojej) . PS. Będę wrzucała po części bo czsem jakieś błędy i wiecie.... Perspektywa Astrid Nie mogę się doczekać! Dziś przyjadą moje dawne przyjaciółki!!!! Jestem tak podjarana. - Astrid uspokuj się! Ja tez się cieszę ,ale trzeba nad sobą panować! - powiedziała Szpadka. - Uspokojue się dopiero jak przypłyną!!!!! - powiedziałam radośnie. - Ale to dopiero za 2 godziny - Krzykneła Szpadka! - A ja chyba wybuchnę zanim one przypłyną!!!! - krzyknełam. - Dobra może dla rozluźnienia polatamy na smokach? - zapytała Szpadka i usiadła na mojej kanapie. - Szpadka ja nie będę gadać z tobą gdy obok będzie Mieczyk. - powiedziałam. - Z Mieczykiem ćwiczyliśmy latanie SOLO. Czyli wiesz ja ćwiczyłam ,a brat skakał z klifu - zaśmiała się Szpadka - No dobra w takim razie możemy iść - powiedziałam i uśmiechnełam się. Wyszłyśmy z mojego domu . I po chwili z Szpadką ścigałyśmy się. (Od połowy rozmowy) - A pamiętasz jak Smark powiedział do niej ,że " Rude są wredne"? - zaśmiała się Szpadka. - No! Nie mógł wstać przez tydzień! - zaśmiałam się. Szpad spojrzała w niebo. - AS! Zaraz południe! MUsimy pędzić do portu! - krzykneła Szpadka. - Szybko! - odkrzyknełam. Popędziłyśmy do portu. Tam cumowały już statki (trzy). Z pierwszego wyszła rudowłosa dziewczyna o niebieskich oczach (Pani rude są wredne :P). - Merida! - powiedziałam głośno i przytuliłam wraz z Szpadką przyjaciółkę. - Cześć! A teraz puście mnie bo się uduszę! - zaśmiała się Merida. Z drugiego statku wyszła piwnooka dziewczyna o dłukich na kilometr bląd włosach. - Roszpunka ! - krzykneła Szpadka i dziewczyny padły sobie w ramiona. - Won Szpad też chcę przywitać Roszpunkę! - powiedziałam i przytuliłam ją. A z ostatniego statku wybiegła kasztanowo włosa dziewczyna o niebieskich oczach - Anna. - Anna! Dawaj misia! - krzyknełam i już się przytulałyśmy. Po chwili z tego samego statku wyszła starsza siostra Anny - Elsa, Ma dosłownie białe włosy i błękitne oczy. Wyglądała na lekko zdezoriętowaną. Podesżłam do niej i przytuliłam. Odwzajemiła gest. - Grupowy przytulas! - krzykneła Szpadka. Wszystkie odrazu zaczełyśmy sie tulić. - Na ile zostajecie? - zapytałam uśmiechnięta. -Na dwa tygodnie ,ale za tydzień przypłyną chłopcy - westchneła Anna. - Znając Jack'a będzie wcześniej bo nie poradzi sobie bez Elsy - zaśmiała się Szpadka. Po chwili wszystkie śmiałyśmy się. - Idziemy do mnie? - zapytałam. - Jasne! - powiedziały wszystkie na raz.. W domu Astrid. - Ej dziewczyny ,ale nie możecie zostać w tych sukienkach ,bo ludzie będą się na was gapić. - powiedziała Szpad. - Ja o tym pomyślałam. - powiedziała Merida - Gdzie łazienka? Wskazałam jej drogę do łazienki palcem. Meriś złapała swoją torbę i pobiegła do łazienki. Elsa wstała i machneła ręką ( wiecie ta scenka z "Frozen" jak tą lodową kieckę se zrobiła ,to teraz taki wikingowski strój se zrobiła) i po chwili stała w super ciuchach. Po chwili pojawiła sie też Merida , miała spódnicę z futrem na końcach i bluzkę z lekka podobną do mojej. - Czyli Roszpunka i Anna nie mają w co się przebrać ,żeby się nie wyróżniać. - powiedziałam. Nagle ktoś zapukał w drzwi. poszłam otworzyć. Drzwi stawiały opór ,a raczej ktoś po drugiej stronie je blokował. Szarpnełam je mocno i wpadłam wprost na tego ktosia. - Witam My'Lady. - powiedział Czkawka i pocałował mnie w policzek. - No hej. I pa - powiedziałam i już miałam zamknąć drzwi. - To tak traktujesz swojego chłopaka? - powiedział Czkawka i udał ,że "strzelił " focha. Zabrałam mu ukradkiem zeszyt z mapą i zamknełam drzwi. Wróciłam do swoich gości. - No nieźle ,a nie zerwie z tobą widząc jak go traktujesz? - zapytała Elsa. - Przeprosze go wieczorem , albo jeśli wcześniej się kapnie ,że zabrałam mu to - powiedziałm i pokazałam im zeszyt Czkawki. - Co? Pamiętnik? - zaśmiała się Merida. - Zabawne. To jest dziennik Czkawki , ma tu swoją prywatną mapę. - powiedziałam i schowałam dziennik w swojej torbie. - Chodzmy do mojego pokoju , może znajdziemy tam coś co będziecie mogły założyć. - powiedziałam głównie do Ruszpunki i Anny. Po kilkugodzinnych przebieraniach zmianasz i innych duperelach Anna i Roszpunka wyglądały jak prawdziwe wikingowskie dziewczyny. - Idziemy gdzieś? Na Berk jest dziś piękna pogoda co jest u nas żadkością ,więc trzeba kożystać - powiedziałam. - Chodzmy! BŁAGAM! Nudzę się ! - powiedziała Merida i Szpadka w tym samym czasie. - No dobra chodzmy. - powiedziała Elsa. Wyszłyśmy z mojego domu i udałyśmy się do Akademii. - Pooo cooo idziemy do Akademii???? - jękneła Szpadka. - Chłopaków tam nie ma ,więc możemyy tam sobie posiedzieć ,pogadać lub powygłupiać - powiedziałam. Otworzyłam bramę Akademii. Elsa zrobiła nam lodowisko i łyżwy. Zaczełyśmy jeździć. było przy tym dużo śmiechu bo wszystkie się przewracałysmy. To przez brak równowagi , to rzez drugą osobę. Perspektywa Czkawki. ... sto.... jeden .... dwa .... trzy.... cztery..... pięć..... sześć.....(30 minut później).... 1135...... 1136..... 1137.....1138....1139....1140....(10 brzuszków później.) Zeskoczyłem z drzewa i wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. Przelatywaliśmy właśnie na Smoczą Akademią. Dało się słyszeć śmiech dziewczyn. - Elsa! Uważaj! - krzykneła Astrid. Poleciałem dalej. Latałem tak do wieczora. Kilka razy zdrzemnąłem się na Szczerbku. Zablokowąłem ogon Szczerba i skoczyłem. Biedny smok nie zauważył. Leciałem tak w dół i dół. Tuż nad taflą wody rozłożyłem swoje "skrzydła" i szybowałem. - E! Szczerbatek! Ślepoto ruska! - krzyknąłem. Mordka podłeciał do mnie. Wsiadłem na niego i wróciłem na Berk. Poszłem do swojego pokoju i już miałem położyć się na łóżku ,ale zauważyłem ,że ktoś zmienił mój koc na jakieś różowe badziewie. - BKHE? Albo jak by to skomentował ktoś bardziej błyskotliwy....Bkhe? - powiedziałem do Szczerbatka - Mamooooooo!!! Po chwili mama weszła do moejgo pokoju. - Co si.... HEhehe . - zaśmiała się mama. - O co chodzi z tym różowy kocem? - zapytałem - Ty mi to powiedz - zaśmiała sie mama. Nagle usłyszałem śmiech ,ale nie mamy ,tylko Astrid. Podeszłem do okna ,a tam stała Astrid ,Szpadka i ich przyjaciółki. Śmiały się. Nie zauważyły mnie. - Witam panie. - powiedziałem. Momentalnie przestały się śmiać i pobladły - Co zrobiłyście z moim kocem? W tej chwili Astrid pokazała mój koc. - Podmianka? Astrid te twoje koleżanki to mają na ciebie zły wpływ. - powiedziałem śmiejąc się po nosem. - Dobra oddawaj mój koc ,a ja może oddam ci twój. - powiedziała Astrid. Wziąłem ten głupi różowy koc i wyrzuciłem przez okno. Szpadka złapała go. - Nie oddasz mojego koca co nie? - powiedziałem. - Nie. - powiedziała Astrid i wraz z przyjaciółkami pobiegły do jej domu. Zasmiałem się pod nosem. Poideszłem do szafy i wyjąłem z niej koc. Położyłem się spać. Nonsensopedia - JWS. MG. Śmieszne do potengi